Welcome to my Life Part II: Adventures in Space
by imadude1134
Summary: Completed My story of Gohan's life, a continuation of PartI. It starts a few days after the end of PartI. Gohan has blasted into space looking for something, even though he isn't sure what it is. Rated T just incase. AT after defeat of Cell.
1. Training Days

**A/N:** First things first… I would like to thank those who reviewed Part1. Thanks for the kind words… For now, I just typed up the first chapter, just to let all of you know that I will be doing Part2. Also to say thanks to u. If not for all of u, I probably wouldn't have written this. But don't be expecting the next chapter soon… I haven't written anything beyond this yet… Enjoy the continuing adventure!

Newcomers – Please read Part1 first, otherwise you will not know what is going on, and who some of the characters are. You could start here, but you might not understand what's going on. Hope you like it!

Videl161 – I know that Part1 wasn't a G/V, but I needed the back story…otherwise Part2 would not make any sense. This one may not have much either, but by Part3 it should be happening…

Lor – Thanks for the kind words… I think Part1 didn't have to many reviews because from the posting of Ch1 to Complete was only a few days… I had 90 pre-written, I just had to type it. I think that I'm probably going to do that for this one too…

Dudeman, Simba-rulz, Annette, and Circe Thantos – Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed Part1…

**DISCLAIMER:** It's sad that I have to put this… But… some people do get sue crazy… well… I own nothing… A car, a cell phone… the plot to this story, a few characters… Basically, anything that was seen in the Anime or the Manga is not mine, as much as I may wish it was… It all belongs to Akira Toriyama, Funimation Productions, Inc. and TOEI Animation Studios… Also, if any reader sees something here that is looks a lot like something they have previously written… Let me know BEFORE you report me and I will either give credit where its due or remove it (which ever is the request of the original owner)… so ya… I think that covers about everything…

**Last Time (End of Part1):**

He couldn't believe how long it has been. It felt like it was ages ago when he Bulma and Krillin made their trip to Namek. He was just a child the last time he saw the vast emptiness of space; he was only five years old then. Now he was a young adult; 14 year old now, and here he was headed back into space. He sure had grown up since then.

'How long ago was it?' he thought. '9 years ago? Wow, it sure has been a while since I last saw space.'

"Well," he said out loud to himself as he entered the final keystrokes to begin lift off. "Here goes nothing."

**WWWWW**

It was nice being in space. It was very quiet. He could actually sleep without worry of the twin terrors' rude awakenings. He could do his training without worry of interference from anyone, and that included Piccolo: Mr. finding-all-his-training-islands. What a hassle he is. Even though they were still on Earth and he wasn't, he had yet to fully let himself go in his training. He wanted to get a little bit further away just in case they could still sense him.

It had been three days since he left Earth. And while he hadn't been training hard, he had been getting some worthwhile physical training, something he rarely did on Earth. He usually trained his mind back home. He would spend hours upon hours deep in meditation, without ever throwing a single punch or kick. But that was just as important as strength. Also, back on Earth, he couldn't train above his regular state. If he did transform, Piccolo would be sure to find him. He even had to push down his power when he trained on Earth. That felt really weird… not to mention it didn't really do much.

It had been so long since he had powered up fully… He wasn't even sure of his own limits these days. It had been at least a year since the last time he became a Super Saiyan. When he transformed, he reveled too much of his power. He didn't want them to know how much power he had. And it had worked… almost a little to well… not even he knew how much power he had outside of his regular form any more.

While he may not have increased his strength much, he did improve other things. His mind was just as strong, if not stronger, than his body. Even Korin had difficulty breaking his mental barriers, on the rare occasions that he actually could. But the other thing that improved greatly was his technique. He no longer fought from instinct. He knew multiple forms and styles of martial arts now, not just what Piccolo and his father taught him. Also, he had taught himself a few neat tricks and fighting techniques.

'Today,' he thought as he ate breakfast, 'I should be far enough away to power up fully in my base form. But I still don't dare transform… Why couldn't they just let me train in peace? Every time I would power up, they would come and try to find out what I was doing… Gah… why couldn't they leave me alone?'

There were just too many eyes trying to watch him. Even at night, when he did most of his training, they were always trying to follow him, to see his power. Ever since he made it past Super Saiyan and became an Ascended Super Saiyan while fighting Cell, that is all anyone ever seemed to talk to him about. How powerful are you now? Want to spar? I bet you 1,000 zenie you aren't as strong as you were when you fought Cell.

They were unrelenting. Especially Piccolo and Vegeta… even though Piccolo knew he trained. He had found 18 of Gohan's training islands. But Vegeta… he thinks Gohan stopped training. He would always hassle Gohan about that… poke, yell, smack, hit… Vegeta would do anything to try and make Gohan angry. Vegeta knew if he could do that, he could find out how strong Gohan was.

But thanks to all the mental training Gohan had been doing, he had a better control over his emotions. And what was even better for Gohan was that he had a better control over his power. Everyone knew he had potential and hidden power. His father counted on it when he told him to fight Cell. But now… that hidden power… it wasn't so hidden anymore. He couldn't get it all… but he knew where to find it. He didn't know if he could reach it, and bring it out, but he knew it was there.

Even in his base form, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He had been feeling it really strong for three days now, since he could train using more of his power.

'Maybe before I reach Old Namek,' he thought as he cleaned up the mountain of plates that once held breakfast, 'I should try a full power up. Hopefully I'll be far enough away that they won't be able to sense me.'

Ever since that morning before he left, he hadn't been dreaming. No Cell Games nightmare. Just quite sleep. Maybe space was good for him. Maybe it took his mind off of past failures, problems, and issues. Since he left, he only seemed to be looking forward. He hadn't looked back once. He was on a mission, and it seemed to be all that he could focus on… well, that and training.

He wondered what would happen when he reached Old Namek. Would Gwen be waiting for him there? What would he find? It all just seemed very weird.

What was even weirder was that since that morning, he had not had that dream with Gwen. She hadn't tried to contact him. But she did say that Old Namek was the convenient place for them…

_FLASHBACK_

_Gwen continued, "When you reach your ship, set a course for the coordinates for the location that you call planet Namek. We are aware that the planet was destroyed, but that location would be convenient for us to assist you in reaching us on Yaketsu. I will speak to you again when I see you on Yaketsu. Until then, farewell."_

_Again, she started fading from sight. Once she had fully disappeared, his eyes snapped open. He was back on Training Island 19._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the last time he had seen her. He wondered if they knew he was coming. They had to. If they could talk to him from where ever Yaketsu was, they had to know he was on his way.

When was she going to contact him again? Was she going to wait until he got to Old Namek? He was so confused…

There was another possibility that nagged in the back of his mind… was she even real? Was he just going insane and imagining strange things? Was he wasting his time following a dream?

"I guess I'll know for sure in four days..." he said to the sink as he cleaned off the plates that his "small" breakfast used to be on. After cleaning the kitchen, he went back into the fridge. He took out a can of juice and headed into the lounge room. He sat on the couch while he drank his juice. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"I hope that I'm not insane…" he said to the air above him. He stood up and climbed the ladder into the training room. He walked into the middle of the room.

"Activate gravity sequence, power 100x's gravity," he ordered. The machine flashed and beeped a few times, and then it started to hum. An opaque purple screen dropped from the ceiling and rose from the ground. They met each other half way, and clicked and hissed as they sealed.

Gohan braced himself for the rush of the gravity. It came and he stood tall. It was a strain, but nothing he couldn't handle. He spread his feet apart and hunched slightly. He clenched his fist and released his hold on his power. He pushed it up and a white aura surrounded him. It grew as he pushed his power higher. Then he stood tall once again. The gravity didn't seem to bother him much when he powered.

'I wonder how high I could go if I transformed? Maybe I'll try that tomorrow.'

He jumped up and landed on his hands with his feet in the air. He lowered his head to the ground, and then pushed himself back up. "One!" he said. He did it again. "Two!"

He went at it for hours. He did push ups, he did sit ups, he practiced his martial arts forms. He threw punches and kicks at invisible opponents. Jab, jab, roundhouse kick, right hook, sweep kick, a flurry of punches as fast as he could, followed by a one of kicks, then he shot a small energy blast at the ground. He jumped backwards and landed on his hands, then pushed off and his feet landed on the wall. He pushed off from the wall and tucked himself into a ball and flipped over as he flew away from the wall.

He worked on mobility. He worked on strength. He wanted to be faster and stronger. Six hours later, he decided to take a break. He was dripping sweat by the time he finished. He hadn't worked this had in years. He went down the ladder and fixed himself a small lunch that consisted of five foot long sandwiches, a few bagels, a pot of noodles and a pot of steamed rice. He sat at the table and licked his lips.

It was gone in a few minutes. After he was satisfied by his snack, he cleaned up and went back up the ladder.

He trained again for another six hours, this time at 200x's gravity. When he finished, he was exhausted. He came down the ladder, dripping and sore. He did some energy blasts, and one had gotten away from him. It was headed for the shield. He didn't want to test the strength of the shield, so he jumped in front of it. It him square in the chest. He regretted doing that, but it was better than destroying the ship. He would heal, but if he destroyed the ship he would surely die.

He grabbed some more food and made his dinner. After inhaling his meal, he took a quick shower and got into bed. He would train some more tomorrow when he woke up.

'Maybe I will try my max out tomorrow,' he thought as his exhaustion caught up with him and he broke out of consciousness and into sleep.

"Proximity Warning. Proximity Warning." A mechanical voice said.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Gohan asked the voice…

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** like I said above, do not expect any updates any time soon… I am posting this to let the readers know that I will write Part2 and to thank the readers and reviewers of Part1. They are my inspiration for writing this!! See you sometime soon I hope!!


	2. Encounter in Space, Who is Finkuso?

Gohan rolled out of bed and went up to the control console

**A/N:** Well, I have probably 2 more chapter written, but I have come down with a bad case of an evil illness called "Writer's Block." I can't seem to write anything new, so I thought I would post some of what I have already written. Like always, Read, Review, Blah, Blah, Blah… If my disease gets better soon, you may not see any new chapters for a while… if it doesn't, I may post up another one in the next few days… Until next time, Enjoy!

Lor: sorry bout the cliffy… but it seemed the best place to end the chapter… otherwise the chapter would have been long. In writing, this was all supposed to be one chapter, but I figured 2100 words would make a good first chapter and 1500 words would be good for the second

**Last Time:**

"Proximity Warning. Proximity Warning." A mechanical voice said.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Gohan asked the voice…

**WWWWW**

Gohan rolled out of bed and went up to the control console.

"Computer, what is going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Two unidentified ships are approaching in an intercept course. Estimated time of interception is 30 minutes," Answered the emotionless mechanical voice. Gohan let out a growl of unhappiness as he grumbled while descending the ladder. He grumbled even more as he got dressed for this unexpected meeting.

30 minutes later, he was standing by the control console when the mechanical voice chimed in. "Estimated time of to intercept: one minute."

Gohan brought the ship to a halt. He didn't want to cause any problems. He just wanted to find out what these people wanted and be on his way. He wanted to find out if Gwen was real. And if she was, he wanted to find out what was going on, about the prophecy. Why did they want him? Why was he so important?

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the mechanical voice. "One of the unidentified ships is attempting to communicate."

Gohan pressed a button on the console and the screen above the console went black. It flicked a few times and turned on to reveal a creature that looked like a giant black dog that stood upright.

"You have entered the territory of Lord Finkuso. Identify yourself, now!" the dog looking man said in a deep raspy voice that almost hurt Gohan's sensitive Saiyan ears.

"My name is Gohan Son and I come from a planet called Earth. I am traveling to the location of what used to be a planet called Namek both to pay respects to lost companions and in search of… some friends," he responded in his most proper way, unsure of how to refer to Gwen. He thought for a brief second about mentioning her, to see if these creatures knew anything about a planet called Yaketsu. He decided against it though, thinking it better to remain some what anonymous for the time being.

"Gohan Son from planet Earth, prepare to be boarded while we assess the threat to Lord Finkuso." The dog-man responded and then nodded to someone Gohan couldn't see. The screen then went black. Gohan pressed the button on the console and his flight course displayed on the screen like it had before the "conference".

Gohan didn't want to be boarded. He didn't need this right now. He just wanted to be on his way. 'Maybe if I cooperate and show them that I'm not a threat, they will let me go.'

No sooner did he finish that thought then six people materialized inside his ship on the other side of the room. One of the people was the dog-man he was just speaking to.

This dog-man was tall, standing just short of eight feet tall, and he wore an emerald green vest with matching baggy pants. Attached to the vest at the shoulders with large golden buttons was a long red cape that hung to within half an inch from the ground.

Gohan's gaze went to the other five. He noticed that they, like the one he just spoke to, looked like giants black dogs. They also wore outfits similar to the first, but without the cape. One wore blood red and the other four wore dirt brown. The four in brown also carried rifles.

The one in green must have noticed Gohan eyeing the four carrying the rifles. "Just a safety precaution, I assure you." He said with a half bow, arms out to his sides. "You must understand, we have never heard of a planet called Earth, so we are a little wary of this type of situation." He stepped forward with an outstretched arm, a hand that looked like a paw presented to Gohan. "I am General Cano. That," he motioned to the dog-man in red, "is Captain Rosas. We serve Lord Finkuso, and our duty is to patrol the other reaches of the Lord's empire. We are to intercept any uninvited visitors, and," Cano's eyes narrowed at Gohan, "destroy any threats."

Gohan took Cano's outstretched paw to shake. "I promise, I mean no harm. I am just a lone traveler passing through." While shaking the paw, he could feel Cano trying to probe his mind. It felt like when he was with Korin, testing his mental powers against the wise cat. Cano was not able to break through Gohan's barriers, to Gohan's relief, but he did find he had to concentrate very hard in order to maintain the barriers and prevent Cano from breaking them.

Cano seemed to have a very disturbed look on his face by the fact that Gohan could resist. He let go of Gohan's hand, turned around and walked backwards toward Rosas. Cano leaned in a said a few hushed words to Rosas that even Gohan's sensitive Saiyan ears couldn't make out.

Rosas approached Gohan and held out his paw, just like Cano did. When Gohan took his paw, Rosas surprised him by reaching out with his other paw and grabbing Gohan around his outstretched wrist.

"Hey! What do you think your do-" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence as he collapsed to the floor, barely conscious and unable to move.

"You were right, General." Rosas said. "He is Saiyan. But something didn't feel right about him. Almost like he was only part Saiyan. But how could that be possible? Everyone here knows that there are no Saiyans left, thanks to Frieza." A look of disgust appeared on Rosas' face at the mention of Frieza.

"Whatever he is, he must be very powerful. I have never been completely shut out from someone's mind before." Cano said. "He should be considered extremely dangerous and handled as such. Minimum two guards at all times, and put a Raven band on him. We will take him to Lord Finkuso immediately. Stay here and try to figure out the controls to this ship. If you can't, we will tow it behind us." Cano walked back to the brown vests. He turned around and looked at Rosas. "While you're at it, put a star-fire disk on him as well."

Rosas nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir."

Cano smirked. "Lord Finkuso will be very pleased." He then started laughing and dematerialized.

Rosas knelt next to the collapsed half-Saiyan. He reached into his right back pocket on his pants and pulled out what looked like a one inch wide black rubber band with a red spot on it. He slid it over Gohan's hand and settled it on Gohan's wrist. Rosas touched the red spot and closed his eyes. He mumbled a few command words and the band shrunk and secured itself tightly on Gohan's wrist.

Then Rosas reached into the hidden pocket on the inside of his vest. He pulled out a small metallic gray disk with a small green dome on it. He pressed it against Gohan's forearm, exactly in the center between the black band and Gohan's elbow. Four small spikes came out of the disk and dug into Gohan's forearm as it attached itself to him. He touched the green dome and again closed his eyes a mumbled a few command words. The green dome flashed twice, and then released a high pitch beep.

Rosas then motioned to two of the brown vests. They came over and tried to lift up the motionless Gohan. They struggled and struggled, but only seemed to be able to slightly move him. As they tried to lift him, he fell into unconciousness.

Rosas motioned to the other two. Between the four, they were able to drag Gohan over to the other side of the ship, and they all then dematerialized.

"I've never seen Cano order a Raven band AND a star-fire disk. He must really be afraid of this one. No matter. He's nothing we can't handle. Now, let me see if I can work this ship," Rosas said aloud to himself as he walked over to the control console.


	3. Back on Earth

A/N: Well, I am still plagued by illness (writer's block)… so I'm posting another chapter

**A/N:** Well, I am still plagued by illness (writer's block)… so I'm posting another chapter. This is my first time attempting a fight scene (beyond Gohan's training in ch1). I hope it is clear. I read it twice to make sure I picked up all the details I saw as it ran through my head. I hope you like it. From here, there should be more action, whereas Part1 was all like drama and stuff. Remember, review after you read and let me know if I write a decent fight scene! (haha, probably not)… oh well… Enjoy!

Animepostal: The whole thing will not be in this time frame, maybe most of, if not all of Part2. I'm not sure yet… I haven't written it, and for some reason can't seem to… bummer… And Videl is in this chapter… maybe they'll meet soon… I'm not sure yet…

Bandgsecurtiyaw: Thanks for the kind words, here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it as much as the last 2

Dark: I'll see what I can do about making the chapters longer…hopefully I can cure my disease and get some more writing done… than all you readers can enjoy more chapters!

**Last Time:**

Rosas motioned to the other two. Between the four, they were able to drag Gohan over to the other side of the ship, and they all then dematerialized.

"I've never seen Cano order a Raven band AND a star-fire disk. He must really be afraid of this one. No matter. He's nothing we can't handle. Now, let me see if I can work this ship," Rosas said aloud to himself as he walked over to the control console.

**WWWWW**

"Mrs. Briefs, I believe you might want to see this." Dr Ryo said as he watched the computer monitor in front of him. He had been watching it all night, by request of Bulma.

"What is it?" she asked as she entered the lab. She had been headed for one of the lab tables to finish with an experiment she had started last night. The interruption by Dr Ryo, however, brought her full attention to the computer terminal facing him.

"It appears as though your friend Gohan's ship was traveling at a great speed all night long. However, this morning, it just suddenly stopped. It is near no known planet. It had remained stopped for a few minutes, and then changed direction. Now it is traveling very erratically. It also appears that the onboard terminal is accessing some rather odd files, files I would have assumed him to already know. It is accessing all the information in the system about the planet Earth and its inhabitants: physiology, psychology, the works…"

Bulma scratched her chin in thought. "Hmm… that is odd…"

Dr Ryo continued. "He is also not responding to any of my attempts to contact him…" his voice trailed off when he noticed the look on Bulma's face.

"I hope everything's alright, kid…" she whispered towards the sky.

**AAAAA**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 24th World Tournament: Youth Division Finals!" The always cheerful announcer almost shouted into the microphone. "This has been a most exciting tournament so far! What a great start for the first time ever having a youth division. Let me take a second to recap how our fighters got here."

The announcer threw his microphone in the air and spun on his heels. He placed one hand behind his back and caught it behind himself. As he lifted his hand back to his mouth, he spun it between his fingers.

"First, we have Adan, a 15 year old from South City. In the first round, he defeated 10 year old Jackson by knockout, and in the second round, 12 year old Samuel again by knockout. And in the semifinals he defeated 14 year old Amadi, again by knockout. He has been warned in the last two rounds and almost disqualified for excessive use of force in both. All-in-all, this is one fierce warrior. I won't be surprised to see him in the adult division next time."

Cheers rose from the crowd for the promising, yet borderline brutal, fighter. Adan strode into the ring, his head held high. He was so proud of himself. He stood just less than six feet tall, and was built like a fighter. He wore black baggy pants with a red sash around his waist. He liked the black pants. He thought they made the lines in his muscles even more pronounced. He had short, black spiky hair, black eyes, and a very cocky attitude. He stood in the middle of the ring with his arms folded across his chest, head down and eyes closed. 'I am such a badass,' he thought with a slight smirk on his face while waiting for the intro of his opponent.

"Now," again came the ever cheery voice of the announcer, "Allow me to introduce Adan's opponent. A lady who needs no introduction…" he let the words hang and the crowd started cheering already, "the daughter of the one, the only, Hercule Satan! Please welcome Videl Satan!"

The crowd erupted into massive screams and cheers. "Videl is the only female to compete this year, and that includes the Adult Division." The announcer said and the cheers rose even more.

Videl started walking towards the stage, her palm over her eyes, fingers on her forehead. She slowly shook her head from side-to-side. 'Why is it always the daughter of Hercule? Why can't anyone know me for me?' she thought as she made her way to the ring.

"Now, to recap Videl's path to the finals. In the first round, she defeated 10 year old Ladan with a ring-out only 15 seconds into the match. In the second round, she defeated 13 year old Hadar, again with a ring-out. In the Semifinals, she defeated 15 year old Sacha, again by ring-out."

At this point, Videl was standing in the center of the ring facing Adan, shooting him as nasty of a glare as she could. Adan opened up his eyes and slowly looked up from the ground.

"I can't believe they are gonna make me fight a girl. What a disgrace." He said.

"You're going to regret ever saying that!" she snapped back at him.

Again the announcer was heard. "This looks to be a most promising match. Fighters, ready? BEGIN!"

Both Adan and Videl took their stances. "Prepare for pain, little girl!" Adan yelled as he started charging forward.

Videl shifted her stance slightly, putting more weight on her front foot as she saw Adan charge. When Adan was a few feet away, she planted her front heel and spun around, bringing her back heel around in a downward sweeping kick. It connected with Adan's cheek and sent him to the floor face first.

"Wow! An impressive kick to lead off for Videl. What a move!" the excited announcer chimed in. The crowd roared in excitement.

Adan got up from the ground and wiped some dirt from his face. "You're gonna pay for that one. I was gonna go easy on you, cuz you're a girl… But now… No more Mr. Nice-Guy. It's on!"

He again charged and jumped into the air with his foot extended. Videl rolled to the side under the extended foot and sprung to her feet. Adan landed off balance, since he was expecting to land a foot in Videl's face. Videl jumped forward and planted her foot in the middle of Adan's back, again sending him to the floor face first.

"And, Adan is on the ground again! What an awesome counter by Videl!" came the announcer's voice. Videl didn't hear it though. She was focused on this bout.

Adan again stood up, his back still to Videl. "You got's some good moves. I wasn' expecting that. Are you ready for me to get serious?"

"When ever you're ready, pinhead!" Videl snapped back.

"You've got some mouth girl. But I hope you're ready to eat your words!" He yelled. This time, Adan charged aiming for her legs. Before he reached Videl, he planted his heel and dropped to a squat, using his forward momentum to bring his other leg around to sweep her legs and knock her from her feet.

Videl jumped over the sweep and landed a little off balance. It was all Adan needed. He used his momentum from the sweep kick to carry himself around as he stood up. Just as Videl landed, he readied a solid punch right for her face.

Videl saw the punch coming, but was unable to bring her arms up to block. It landed square in her face, sending her flying backwards a few feet to land on her back.

"When you play with fire, little girl, you're gonna get burned!" Adan yelled, holding both hands in the air thinking he had won. His jaw dropped when she stood up and readied her stance again.

"Then get the ointment ready, because you're going to need it!" She lunged forward with a jab aimed at Adan face. He was barely able to dodge it, but he wasn't able to dodge the knee that slammed into his stomach.

He staggered back, clutching his stomach. Videl didn't want to give him a chance to recover, so she quickly followed with a right hook, a left hook, two quick right hand jabs, and a roundhouse kick, all connecting with Adan's face. He fell to the ground, gasping, still trying to catch his breath. Videl grabbed his foot and spun around, lifting the massive Adan from the ground. She released his foot and sent him flying towards the edge of the ring.

He landed with one arm hanging over the edge, barely conscious. Videl walked over to him.

"All too easy…" she said with a smirk as she planted one last kick into the midsection of the prone Adan, sending him over the edge.

"And Videl wins by Ring-out. Ladies and Gentlemen, the first ever Youth Division Champion: Videl Satan!" The crowd went insane. The cheers roared from every mouth in the stand. But above the crowd, Videl could hear one voice…

"Way to go Sweat Pea! Daddy's so proud of you!" Came the gruff voice of her father from the edge of the ring.

Again, her palm smacked her forehead as she blushed slightly. 'I hate it when he does that' she thought.

"Videl, a word please," came the announcer breaking her thought. She walked over to where the announcer was. "You said before the match that you had an announcement to make afterwards. The mic is all yours." He handed the microphone over to her.

"Five years ago, I was almost hit by a speeding car, something that would have either ended my life, or at least my fighting career. I was, however, saved by a strange boy that took off running afterwards. That one event changed my life. It made me realize that there is far too much crime, and it needs to be stopped. So I would like to announce that I will be joining the Satan City Police Force!" She held her hand in the air and the crowd exploded with cheers.

She handed the microphone back to the announcer. "Well, with Videl Satan on the force, I'm sure criminals everywhere will think twice before committing any crimes."

Videl walked out of the ring and looked at her father. His jaw was touching the ground. 'Perfect' she thought, 'Just the reaction I was expecting.'

Hercule regain his composure and ran after his daughter. "WHAT!! I won't allow it, Videl. You know what I think about you fighting crime! You are not going to join the force, understand?"

"Yea, dad… whatever…" was her only response.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** sorry for the disturbance at the bottom here, but I have a question for you readers. Should I leave the a/n's and review responses at the top? Or should I move all that junk down to the bottom? Open poll, so let me know what u think… until next time… wish me luck in my battle with the block!! Bye.


	4. The Interrogation Room

'UGH… My head is KILLING me…' he thought as he slowly opened his eyes

**A/N:** Wow, look at that, only 3 chapters and almost as many reviews as all 13 chapters of Part1. I still cant seem to write anything… but at least I still have 1 more chapter prewritten… hopefully I can get some more done before I have to post that one… otherwise who knows when the next one will come out… So wish me luck with that evil evil disease that plagues so many great writers (people other than me)… Well, Enjoy this chapter, it should explain a few more things that the readers may not understand (like the Raven Band, Star-Fire Disk, and a little more about Finkuso…) Like always (I feel like a broken record), please review and let me know what you think, what u like, what u don't like, anything u think needs to be cleared up or explained more… If you'd rather not post in on , email me, it should be on my page. So, yea, read on people. I write this for you! Enjoy!

Lor: I may have them meet up again before Part2 is over… But I'll know for sure once I write further into it… Part2 will probably end when he returns from his adventure in space, but I'm not sure how far out that is yet… I did kinda mention in Part1 that this will be long… Sorry if the G/V tag-line fooled or tricked you, but I hope you are enjoying the story regardless… if you think I should change it, let me know.

Shiva: I like reading the A/Ns at the top, but I was curious about what everyone thought… especially since they usually tend to be a lead-in to the chapter, and you can't really end with a lead-in, ya know? But as for Finkuso, you will find out more in the chapter and he will appear in the next chapter…

Animepostal: I'm glad u liked my first attempts at a fight scene… should be another one coming up in a few chapters…but thanks for the compliment. You said, though, that it could use a little work… shoot me an email () and give me some suggestions as to how I could have made it better… I wanna make this the best that I can, so all help is appreciated. Oh, and your welcome for the response. Keep commenting and I will keep responding. I like the review more than you like the responses, cuz I like to know when people hear me and like my writing (it's hard to say that cuz I don't really like my own writing…)

Mooneasterbunny: thanks for the interest, here's another chapter for u. keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing (hopefully)

Wow, that was a long A/N and review response… ok, enough rambling… on to the story!!

**Last Time:**

She handed the microphone back to the announcer. "Well, with Videl Satan on the force, I'm sure criminals everywhere will think twice before committing any crimes."

Videl walked out of the ring and looked at her father. His jaw was touching the ground. 'Perfect' she thought, 'Just the reaction I was expecting.'

Hercule regain his composure and ran after his daughter. "WHAT!! I won't allow it, Videl. You know what I think about you fighting crime! You are not going to join the force, understand?"

"Yea, dad… whatever…" was her only response.

**WWWWW**

'UGH… My head is KILLING me…' he thought as he slowly opened his eyes. But even when open, he could see nothing.

It was pitch-black in the… where ever he was. He couldn't see anything. He felt himself sitting in a chair, but he could not move. It didn't feel like he had any restraints on him, he just couldn't move. It almost felt like his arms and legs were too heavy for him to lift… or like they had fallen asleep and went numb… he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It didn't matter, though. His head hurt too much to think about it. His brain felt like it was fried, or like someone had clamped a vice over his head and was continuously and slowly tightening it… It just hurt so bad it would make a migraine feel like a pinch… or maybe less than a pinch… maybe… more like a tickle.

"Gohan Son of planet Earth," a voice boomed over a loud speaker as an extremely bright spot light turned on a few feet over his head. It lit up a five foot circle around him. It was so bright and the voice boomed so loud, that it made his head hurt even worse, even though he didn't think it was possible.

He looked down at himself. He was right, though. He had no restraints on him to hold him down, yet he couldn't seem to make himself move.

The booming voice continued. "State your purpose for entering the territory of the great Lord Finkuso. Why have you entered into his space?"

He could still barely think straight, let alone come up with an answer, or even mumble a few words… The light was so bright, he could barely even open his eyes… but that also might have been from the headache.

The pain was too blinding… he couldn't answer.

Then suddenly, the pain stopped, entirely. No pain, no throbbing… he could open his eyes, he could think, he could…

"YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TOO!" the voice shouted angrily over the loud speaker.

Gohan took half of a second to collect his thoughts, still amazed by how such excruciating pain could disappear so suddenly, and by how he couldn't seem to move any part of his body but his head.

"I… I am a lone traveler. I meant no harm or ill intentions to the people who serve Lord Finkuso. I was just traveling to a planet that was called Namek. A few friends of mine died when the planet was destroyed… I was… just traveling there to visit and pay final respects to those who met their unfortunate end when Namek met its own." Gohan answered to the voice, and to the darkness beyond his little circle of light.

"Since when do Saiyans morn those lost in battle? It has never been heard of for them to morn those with an honorable death," thundered the response.

"I'm only half Saiyan and I am from Earth. On Earth, we morn the loss of those we love, regardless of the cause," he snapped back at the voice.

"Half Saiyan…?" came the voice. It also sounded... worried.

The light shut off. Gohan sat in the darkness, waiting for what would happen next. It was something that he wasn't to happy about… the pain in his head returned.

He sat there for a few more minutes, still unable to move, or to even think.

Then the light turned back on. A few seconds later, another light turned on like the one above him, about ten feet away, straight ahead of him. Standing near the far edge of that ring of other light was Rosas, and right behind him a closed door.

Rosas walked straight towards Gohan, taking almost slow, threatening steps. When he reached the edge of the light, another turned on in front of him, and the light behind him turned off as he exited it. When he stepped into the light Gohan was in, the one behind him turned off, leaving only that one light on.

When Rosas stood before Gohan, the pain in his head disappeared once again. Gohan decided that he would seriously hurt who ever was in charge of turning on that pain.

Rosas stared at Gohan, giving him a glare that would have made Vegeta proud. "Half-Saiyan? How is that possible?" He asked.

Gohan couldn't tell if he was angry, or worried, or something else. He seemed to be having a hard time reading these dog-men. "The same way as being a full Saiyan. Do you need me describe the process? Maybe draw you a diagram?" Gohan snapped back sarcastically.

Rosas turned around. With his back to Gohan he chuckled slightly. He then quickly spun around and backhanded Gohan across his face. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again, monkey," Rosas said through gritted teeth.

"Well then, how would you like me to talk to you?" Gohan responded sarcastically, obviously mocking Rosas.

Rosas responded with a wide, right handed punch, connecting with Gohan's left cheek. Gohan was awestruck with how much that had actually hurt, but it wasn't because Rosas was exactly strong. Something had happened to him right before Rosas' attack connected with him, but what it was he couldn't seem to put a finger on it.

Rosas smirked and started to chuckle as he noticed a small trickle of blood run from the corner of Gohan's mouth.

"You seem to be… bleeding," Rosas mocked as he pointed to the corner of his own mouth, in the exact place Gohan was bleeding on his own face.

Gohan couldn't move to wipe the blood from his face and chin, so it dripped downward onto his shirt. He had had enough. He tried to power up, thinking he might be able to break whatever was holding him in place, and shove his fist down Rosas' throat.

But nothing happened.

Rosas held his paw in front of his face while making a small gasping sound, then held up a single claw on his other paw and waved it from side to side.

"There will be none of that, my half-Saiyan friend." He stressed the word friend heavily. The confused look on Gohan's face told Rosas that he didn't understand what was going on.

He shrugged his shoulders and held his arms out to his sides. Then he placed one finger on his forehead and looked at Gohan with a confused look. "Did I forget to tell you?" he said with a smirk as he lowered his paw to point at Gohan's arm. "Look at your wrist."

Gohan looked down at his wrist, and for the first time saw what looked to be a tight fitting, one inch wide black rubber band with a red spot on it. Then he noticed the gray metal disk digging into his forearm.

'What are they, and why didn't I feel them on me?' he thought with a puzzled look on his face.

Rosas noticed the puzzled look, then took a few steps forward. He stopped right next to Gohan. He first pointed to the metal disk on Gohan's forearm.

"This is called a Star-Fire Disk. It is a neat little devise that is both a homing beacon and an explosive device. It will tell me your exact location no matter where you are, or where you go. Also, if you try to remove it, or I find you in a place that I don't want you to be, it will detonate. It is remote activated, and its signal will reach anywhere in the North Quadrant. So don't think that you can outrun it."

"What makes you think that your little explosion will hurt me?" Gohan asked skeptically, only slightly worried about the device.

"I have done a lot of reading on the trip here from where we found you. That Capsule Corp terminal sure packs a lot of very valuable information. I know how frail humans are. And that little device there on your arm carries the explosive force of what those Earthling call a 20-megaton thermonuclear warhead. But what's even better, is that it focuses all the energy and explosive force into a rather small area; a radius of about 20 feet."

Gohan's face visibly paled. If it went off, he wouldn't be able to outrun the explosion… especially since he couldn't seem to power up.

"If you like that device, you'll love the other one," Rosas said as he pointed to the black rubber band. "We have done extensive research on Saiyans, and we understand how most creatures get their power. So to keep that power in check, we created that, a Raven Band. Basically, it is a ki control device. With it, who ever places in on you, namely myself, can control and limit your power level."

Gohan now understood why he couldn't power up. It was because Rosas wouldn't let him.

Rosas walked behind Gohan and leaned his head right next to Gohan's ear.

"How funny is this?" he said with a slight chuckle. "A mighty Saiyan, trapped by none other than me?" Rosas leaned in a little bit closer, his mouth now only inches from Gohan's ear.

Rosas lowered his voice, speaking softly and directly into Gohan's ear. "After you Saiyans nearly exterminated my people, Lord Finkuso became angered. But when you good-for-nothing monkeys brutally murdered and desecrated the bodies of his family, he personally vowed revenge. We are all that is left of a once proud and strong race; just as you are all that is left of your once proud and strong race, thanks to that joker of a ruler Frieza. We thought we would never get our revenge, until we found out that clown Frieza was killed by a Saiyan. Now we have found you, and I am sure Lord Finkuso will want to have some fun with you before he kills you."

When Rosas finished, he smacked Gohan on the back of his head and walked back towards the door he came in. When he reached it, he exited and the lights turned off again.

And there Gohan was again, sitting in the darkness, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

**WWWWW**

**A/N: **ok, one last thought before I post, so you like the last time portion? Should I continue to put it on? Or does anyone even read it. I like it when I read, but if all you out there don't, I can remove them. Let me know what you think. See ya next chapter! And thanks in advance for any review, praise, comments, and/or suggestions!


	5. Send Him to the Pit!

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, or how long ago the headaches had returned

**A/N:** Wow, only 4 chapters and it already has more reviews than Part1. I am still amazed that Part1 now has over 3100 hits, but only 13 reviews, yet Part2 has less than 900 hits and 14 reviews…But hey, im not complaining… I like the reviews…

Well, as far as my inability to write more, I have most of the next chapter written, but I still can't seem to write easily… it took what little time I had this weekend, and I only wrote like 2 pages… Man this sucks… I was sooo busy this weekend… I just typed this up last night and I was up until like 4 in the morn… but here is another chapter for my loyal readers… this one is a long chapter, I think the longest yet… so, like always read the chapter and send some reviews, and most of all… enjoy!

Mecrolos: Thanks for the comment about the story. The Raven Band allows the person to control the power level of the wearer, not their personality…Just because Rosas can control the Saiyan's ki level, doesn't mean that he can control the Saiyan… And if Rosas were to die, the band wouldn't fall off or anything, just not work anymore.

Shiva: Thanks for the compliments! It's great to know someone is enjoying the story. I'm writing this for all of you out there (I already know what's gonna happen, ya know?) but like I said in Part1, all I need is at least 2 people dedicated to reading Part2 and I'll keep writing. Thanks for the plug in on Trials… it's a good story. I read it.

Animepostal: This chapter should thicken the plot even more… dun-dun-duuuuunnnnn… heh heh… this chapter will introduce a new character at the end that will be VERY important… pay attention to him… but as for Gwen… I will give u a little hint… she didn't just want to TELL him about the prophecy, she may need his help with what is said to happen in the prophecy… winkwink… And Rosas was just surprised because he had never heard of a part Saiyan… or is there more to it? (heh, I'm evil). I hope that u like this chapter even more than the last… I kinda liked the way that this one turned out… anyways… thanks for the reviews and all that… enjoy the next chapter

Lor: I always liked the recaps when I read a story… I was just wondering if anyone didn't like them…And G/V will meet up again, just a little bit down the way… after he handles Finkuso and deals with Gwen. And thanks for the compliments about my writing… For some reason, I just don't like how it comes out or how it sounds. As I reread what I write, it just sounds lame to me… but the readers like it, so maybe im just being to overcritical of my own work… oh well… at least you and everyone else are enjoying. That's all that matters to me. And I think I may be getting over my illness… over the weekend, I wrote 3 pages, last week, I was only able to write like1… so its an improvement…thanks for the well wishing

Bandgsecurtiyaw: thanks

Now… on to the story…

**Last Time:**

When Rosas finished, he smacked Gohan on the back of his head and walked back towards the door he came in. When he reached it, he exited and the lights turned off again.

And there Gohan was again, sitting in the darkness, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess

**WWWWW**

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, or how long ago the headaches had returned. The only thing he knew was that his head was throbbing so much that he couldn't think straight… again. He also knew that his face still hurt. He could barely even remember why it hurt. Was it because it was so long ago? No, that's not it. Was it because of the pain in his brain? Yeah, that seemed more likely.

Then the pain stopped again. He remembered why his face hurt. It was because of the fool Rosas. He landed a backhanded slap and a solid punch to his face.

'What am I going to do…' he thought to himself, a little discouraged that he couldn't think of any type of plan. The headaches didn't help him. He couldn't think when they came. And not only that, but the pain took a lot of energy out of him; they made him really tired. But he couldn't sleep… especially with that pain pounding in his head… and on his face…

The light above his head suddenly flashed on. The instant bright light temporarily blinded his eyes, since they were adjusted to the dark.

A few seconds later, once he could open his eyes and actually see, he noticed Rosas and two guards with rifles. They were walking in a straight line towards him.

The guards stopped directly in front of him and lowered their rifles, both pointing at Gohan's chest. Rosas stepped around him and stood behind him. He heard movement as Rosas did something, and then he heard a mumbled voice. Rosas spoke some mumbled commands. Suddenly, Gohan felt lighter. He could move his legs and arms, and wiggle his fingers and toes. Then he realized that he could FEEL his arms and legs; before he couldn't.

"Stand up," Commanded Rosas in a very firm tone.

Gohan tried to stand, but his entire body felt stiff and sore. He didn't know how long it had been since he last moved. The last time he remembered moving was on his ship before he met these trouble makers. He managed to get to his feet, but standing was more difficult than trying to get out of the chair.

"Follow me," Rosas again commanded in the firm tone. Rosas started to walk towards the door. One of the guards shoved Gohan in the back with his rifle, causing him to fall face first to the ground.

Rosas stopped at the door and looked back at the prone half-Saiyan before the two guards. A slight nod of his head gave a signal the guard was hoping for.

He planted a kick in the middle of Gohan's side. "You heard Captain Rosas, stand Monkey!" he shouted and again kicked Gohan in the side. He looked to Rosas and Rosas again slightly nodded his signal.

The two guards looked displeased at the second signal. They grunted their disapproval, then bent down to assist Gohan in standing up. When Gohan was again on his feet, he stumbled forward, wobbling and staggering as he walked, looking like a drunken baby taking its first steps.

He followed Rosas out of the room and down a few halls. They stopped at a pair of large, fancy looking double doors. Rosas straightened his vest and took a deep breath. He reached for both handles and swung open both doors.

Beyond the doors was a huge cavernous room. The walls were stone gray and had multi colored tapestries hanging all over, yet it seemed like they were all neatly organized and followed very specific patterns of color, shape and size. About 15 feet in front of the small group, facing the doors was a large and fancy chair with a long blue carpet running from the door to it. On either side of the blue carpet were more brown vests holding rifles. There were eight, four on each side.

Gohan made a mental note of the 10 armed guards incase any opportunities presented themselves while he was here. His eyes followed the blue carpet up to the chair. It looked to be made of wood, with many intricate carvings on the legs, arms, and back. It had a blue fabric that matched the runner on the seat and in the center of the back. It actually looked like it would be very comfortable.

Looking past the chair, he noticed a door on the opposite wall from where he stood. The handle turned and the door opened. As the door slowly swung open, Gohan noticed that the brown vests in front of him all turned to face the door and place a closed fist on their chest. Rosas took a few steps towards the chair and dropped to one knee, his head low, face to the ground.

Gohan looked back to the door. When it was finally open, he saw Cano step through. Once he was fully in the room, he stepped to the side and shouted, "All hail Emperor Finkuso, ruler of the North Quadrant!"

The eight brown vests before him and Rosas all shouted in unison, "Hail!"

As they finished their word, an even larger dog-man walked through the door. He was dressed in sky blue pants and vest, in a similar style to the others, and he had a black cape the covered his left shoulder, but hung behind his right. Gohan then noticed that the blue of this one's outfit, he presumed this one to be Finkuso, matched the fabric on the chair and the runner carpet.

The one Gohan believed to be Finkuso strode confidently across the room, his head held high. Cano followed on his heels like a little puppy dog. Rosas, still on one knee, was still staring at the same spot on the floor a few inches in front of him. The dog-man in blue sat gently on the large, fancy chair, and Cano settled into his spot standing to the right of the chair. Gohan smiled inside his head at how small the chair seemed with this guy in it, yet how large it had looked empty.

Rosas lifted his gaze from the floor, but kept one knee down and his head low. When he spoke, Gohan thought his voice sounded almost shaky, and a little nervous. "Lord Finkuso, here is the Saiyan that we captured."

An eerie smiled crept onto Finkuso's face, as he let out a small but deep chuckle. "Not nearly as impressive as many of the others we have come across. This one looks like the runt of the litter." He laughed a loud, thunderous laugh. When he spoke, his voice boomed and echoed off the stone walls. It almost reminded Gohan of Shenron's voice, but not as creepy and ominous.

After Finkuso's laugh ended, he looked Gohan in the eyes and continued. "Tell me, monkey boy, how does it feel to know you are the last of a race? How does it feel to know that with your death, your people will become extinct? How about knowing that you will be the one to suffer for the sins caused by others? You will be the one we take our revenge on for the actions of your people so many years ago. How does it fell knowing that you will soon die?"

Gohan opened his mouth to respond, but a glare for Cano caused him to be hit on the back of his head by the butt of a rifle. He ended up on the ground rubbing the base of his neck. He stood up.

"You are not worthy to speak to Emperor Finkuso, monkey," Cano said from where he stood, shooting an evil glare at Gohan.

Finkuso looked to Rosas. "Give me your report, Captain, before I loose my patience."

"We found him traveling through the outer edge of your territory, alone in a large ship. We boarded and found that General Cano was unable to penetrate his mind. He informed me the intruder was Saiyan and ordered me to restrain him with a Raven Band and a Star-Fire Disk. During the restraining was when I, too, felt that he was a Saiyan."

Finkuso interrupted. "Yes, I know that. You said that you had important news for me. What is it?"

"Yes, my Lord. I was just getting to that. On the return trip from where we found him, I was able to study the place where he said he was traveling from on a computer terminal on board his ship. He came from a planet called Earth. It is on the border, but in the Northern Quadrant of our galaxy, just beyond the reaches of your empire. The dominant species on that planet is called Human. I read all the information that I could about Earth and its inhabitants during the flight."

Again Finkuso interrupted. "What is your point, Rosas? Speak it now!" he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord. My point is that the planet Earth would be a perfect place to set up a permanent main headquarters, and as a jumping point for expansion into the Southern Quadrant."

This spiked a curiosity in Finkuso. "And what have you learned of its inhabitants?" His voice seemed less harsh this time.

"They have an average power rating of five. They should be easy to conquer."

Gohan had heard enough, "I'LL NEVER LET YOU, YOU AS-…" he was cut off by another rifle butt to the base of his neck. This time, he almost blacked out from the impact. He struggled to maintain consciousness while he lay on the floor. He lost the struggle and slipped into darkness.

Finkuso again smiled that creepy smile. "I enjoy this monkey and his antics. Don't kill him just yet. Cano!" Cano stepped around to in front of Finkuso, "When is Banquet?"

"My Lord, it will be tomorrow night at two past the hour of the high sun." Cano responded with a slight bow.

"Excellent. He shall be the main entertainment for after Banquet. Rosas!" Rosas ears perked at the forceful mention of his name. "Take monkey boy to the Pit. Prepare him for tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord. Right away," Rosas responded. He stood quickly and spun on his heels. He then motioned to the two guards that followed the prisoner. One kicked Gohan in the ribs, bringing him back into consciousness. The two guards helped Gohan to his feet.

Rosas started walking and pushed his way past the two guards. One of the guards shoved Gohan in his back to get him to follow the dog-man in red.

Gohan staggered behind Rosas, still a little groggy from his trip into the darkness. And his head hurt, again, but this time it was a normal headache. He followed Rosas down a few halls and through a door, then down another stone hall. Rosas stopped before a large metal door. It has a rectangle shaped slot in it around eye height, with a sliding cover on it. Gohan guessed this to be the metal peep-hole.

Rosas raised his fist and pounded on the door. The slot slid open to reveal three eyes peering at them. When they stopped on Rosas, Gohan heard a gasp and the spy slot slid shut with a loud thud. A few metallic clanks were heard and the door slowly squeaked open.

Standing on the other side was a very unusual creature. It looked almost like an octopus. It was about as tall as Rosas and had three eyes right next to each other in a row. The weird creature had four arms and four legs.

"Captain Rosas, what can I do for you?" it asked nervously. It spoke in a raspy voice, though Gohan saw no mouth or movement of any kind as it spoke.

"I've got a new one for the pit, Sslaag. Lord Finkuso wants him to be the main entertainment for the show after Banquet tomorrow." Rosas spoke back in a way that told Gohan that he thought little of the creature named Sslaag.

"What makes this one special?" Sslaag asked.

Rosas shot him a threatening glare, and Sslaag visibly shrunk backwards upon receiving it. "Don't you dare speak to me with a tone like that. If you do it again, I will rip off one of your arms and beat you with it. Understand?" Rosas tone was flat and just as threatening as the glare.

Sslaag swallowed and nodded his understanding.

"Now, to answer your question, this one is Saiyan, that's why he's so special. So take extra care with him. You can never be too cautious around these monkeys." Rosas grabbed Gohan wrist and threw him towards Sslaag. He was caught off guard and stumbled then tripped after the sudden pull. Sslaag caught him before he landed on his face on the ground.

Rosas turned and marched off down the hall they came in. The guards followed him and Sslaag as he was led by the octopus thing.

Sslaag shoved Gohan into a small stone cell. If he held his arms up, he could touch both walls with his fingers. Sslaag closed the heavy metal door and locked it.

He looked through the spy slot in the door. "Do try to get some rest, you will need all your energy for tomorrow." He said then chuckled slightly as he closed the slot and walked away with the guards.

Gohan sat down on the cold, hard stone floor and leaned his head against the hard stone wall. 'If only I could power up. I would break out of here, no problem at all,' he thought as he closed his eyes trying to follow Sslaag's advice. It felt good to close his eyes and not have that agonizing pain there. He hadn't actually slept in quite some time, or at lest that is what it felt like to him.

Finally, after a few minutes of deep thought about his predicament, he was able to drift into a light, uneasy sleep.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Alright! Longest chapter yet! Almost 2300 words! And with my rambling, its at almost 3000! Maybe im getting the hang of this writing stuff? Nah, maybe im just getting into the excitement of the story… we'll see… until next time!


	6. Dressed for Banquet

Gohan slowly opened his eyes as he heard the door of his cell creak and moan as it opened

**A/N: **Alright, this chapter is up. Another one down. I didn't really like the way this one turned out, cuz nothing really happens in this chapter, except maybe a little more insight into a very important character (that I hinted at from the end of last chapter). I hope everyone out there doesn't think its too boring since not a lot happens. Anyways, I seem to be able to write now, so it might be a while until I post the next chapter. I hope to get at least another chapter before the end of the weekend, because I will be going back to school a week from Monday, so by then I hope to have a few more chapters out for everyone.

Mercolos: that question should be answered completely by next chapter. Keep checking back, you'll see what I mean.

Shiva: thanks for the props, as overly sarcastic as they seem (heh, just going by ur name, ya know?) so here's another chapter, hope u like it as much as the last

Bandsacurtiyaw: thanks for the compliment

Animepostal: Thanks for the reviews and the compliments. I hope I answered ur question. Heres another chapter for ya, hope you like it

Lor: Thanks again for the compliments. This chapter's not quite as long as the last, but I hope it will do its job alright.

Now to the story… enjoy!

**Last Time:**

Gohan sat down on the cold, hard stone floor and leaned his head against the hard stone wall. 'If only I could power up. I would break out of here, no problem at all,' he thought as he closed his eyes trying to follow Sslaag's advice. It felt good to close his eyes. He hadn't actually slept in quite some time, or so it seemed to him.

Finally, after a few minutes of deep thought about his predicament, he was able to drift into a light, uneasy sleep.

**WWWWW**

Gohan slowly opened his eyes as he heard the door of his cell creak and moan as it opened. Standing in the now open door was Sslaag, trays of food in three of his four hands.

"I have heard that Saiyans have quite an appetite," He spoke, even though he had no visible mouth.

'That will take some getting used to,' Gohan thought as he slightly nodded his head in response to Sslaag's comment. "Yes, they do," was all that he answered.

It was funny, now that he thought about it, he was starving. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like a month. Truthfully it was probably closer to a day or twp, but to a Saiyan… it might as well have been a month.

"Would this be enough?" the odd looking creature asked as he presented the three meager trays to Gohan.

"That would be a good appetizer," he answered truthfully, unaware of how harsh his words sounded to the jailer giving him food.

"Well, anyways, here," spoke the jailer as he set the trays down in front of Gohan, a little hurt by the meanness from the Saiyan he was trying to feed.

Gohan noticed the hurt in his voice, and was amazed by it. Did the jailer really care about him? Was he really helping him out? He seemed so harsh not to long ago when he was thrown in here by the octopus looking thing…

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by Sslaag continuing his talking. "As long as you remain quiet, I may be able to get you more. But know this, and I swear it to you, if you mention any of this to Rosas or Cano, I will personally kill you."

Sslaag turned and stuck his head out of the door. He looked to the right, then the left, and then to the right again. Then he exited the room and closed and locked the door.

Gohan inhaled the food on the trays. It wasn't good by any stretch of the imagination. It reminded him of Gruel, or Grits, or some combination of that with a little Chum mixed in. But at least it was food.

**A/N:** for those who don't know, chum is Shark bait composed of unwanted or useless fish parts

A few minutes later, the door creaked open once again. Sslaag stood in the doorway with two more trays of food, which Gohan happily and thankfully took from the jailer. "I'll be back in a few minutes for the trays." Sslaag said as he exited the cell and closed the door.

True to his word, Sslaag returned about five minutes later.

Gohan handed him the five empty trays. "You could get in trouble for doing this, and that's why you don't want me to say anything," he said very matter-of-factly, half as a question, half as a comment about the situation.

Sslaag eyed him suspiciously. "Rosas, Cano, and all of Finkuso's men have a knack for mistreating prisoners."

"So why risk yourself like this?" Gohan asked, sincerely caring about Sslaag's situation.

"That's not how I am, or how I was raised. To my people, I was a helper. I do this job because it allows me to help those like you." Sslaag stared at the wall just above Gohan's head as he spoke, but his eyes seemed distant, like they were lost in a memory.

"People like me?" Gohan asked bringing Sslaag back from his trot down memory lane.

"The prisoners," was his simple answer, "But more importantly, for you."

"What about me?" Gohan asked suspiciously. Sslaag knew something, and Gohan wanted to find out what.

"You are different than any of the other prisoners they bring to me," Sslaag said as one hand pointed to Gohan's wrist and another pointed to his forearm.

Gohan nodded his understanding as he looked at the items he was forced to wear.

Sslaag continued, "They know you have power, otherwise such tools would not be necessary. What they don't know, is the extent of your power. It scares them. That is why they are taking such extreme measures. I have never seen them set up something like this before…" his voice trailed of as he heard footsteps in the hallway behind him. "I am sorry about this…" He said as he drew back the arm with the trays and brought them down with amazing force.

THUD

His voice was again harsh as he spoke fairly loud, stressing each individual word. "And, Don't, You, Dare, Talk, Back, To, Me, Monkey Boy!" Were his words as Rosas walked up to the door behind him. His voice was now more normal but still harsh, and he no longer stressed each word. "I don't care how much you filthy monkeys can or do eat. You will eat what I give to you. Never ask me for more again, or you WILL be punished."

Rosas stood in the doorway and smiled a big toothy grin… well a big fang-y grin. He had heard the impact of the hit, the sickening, hollow thud of something hard and metal coming into hard contact with a skull. He could see the trickle of fresh bright red blood just starting to run from the brand new cut right above Gohan's left eye.

'Sslaag is definitely very good at his job. I am so glad that we found him,' he thought with a slight chuckle. "Sslaag, leave," he ordered in his stern voice.

"Yes, sir," Sslaag answered with a slight bow of his head. He walked out of the door and when he was behind Rosas and the guards, he looked back at Gohan with a worried look in his eyes. He gave a slight nod to the half-Saiyan and then walked away.

"Well, boy… we have a big night planned for you. YOU will be Lord Finkuso's main entertainment after Banquet. If you put on a good show, we will make you death quick and painless. Now, if Lord Finkuso is not pleased by your performance…" he lowered his eyes until his face was inches from Gohan's, "Your death will be slow and very, very painful." He stressed Slow and Painful as he said them. "Come with me." He ordered as he stood straight and turned around to exit.

Gohan stood and followed the red vest with two browns behind him randomly pushing him whenever they thought he was not walking fast enough. They walked for a few minutes until he saw Rosas stop before an average sized metal door.

Rosas knocked on the door twice, then paused, and then twice more. The response from the other side was a single knock. Rosas then knocked three more times.

The bolt on the door could be head sliding open, and then the door itself slowly creaked open.

Standing on the other side was what looked like a human body, but the head looked like a giant bat. Its body was covered in a light tan fur. It had large pointy ears, its fangs were visible from behinds its squished face, and it had fairly large claws on each of its fingers.

'What a freak' Gohan thought as it looked to the ground in front of Rosas.

"What do you wan-…?" It started to say in a high pitch squeaky voice. It stopped immediately when its eyes rose from the ground and noticed that it was Rosas standing before him. His tone suddenly became much more respectful. "I am truly sorry Captain Rosas, sir. I was unaware that it was you. What can I help you with, sir?"

Rosas pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Gohan. "This is the main entertainment for Lord Finkuso after Banquet. Give him something nice to wear, something fitting of such a role." Rosas turned to one of the guards. "After he is clothed, take him back to his cell." Then he strode off down the hall.

The guard Rosas just spoke to shoved Gohan with his rifle through the door. Gohan entered into the room. It was a very simple room. In front of him was a counter with a door behind it. On the left side of the room was a small alcove with a curtain covering it.

Gohan stepped to the counter and the Man-bat stepped around to the other side. He removed a small box from underneath the counter and placed it on the top of it. He pulled out a small pad of paper and a tape measure from the box.

He walked around Gohan and took some measurements of the half-Saiyan. Every measurement he took, he made a note of on his small pad of paper.

After he was finished with Gohan, the bat faced man left through the door behind the counter. Gohan stood at the counter for about 10 minutes while the two guards behind him chatted lightly about Banquet and the planned expansion of their territory. Then the door beyond the counter opened. The bat-faced man reappeared through the door with a stack of clothes.

He pointed a clawed finger toward the nook behind the curtain. "Change in there," he ordered in that squeaky voice.

Gohan entered the small alcove and pulled the curtain closed behind him closed. He set the stack of clothes on a small shelf attached to the wall.

He looked down at his own clothes. His tan brown pants were stained black from the dirt on the ground. His white long-sleeve button-up shirt was many different shades of black and brown from the dirt, not to mention the red on the chest and shoulders, from his _mistreating_ as Sslaag would have put it. He couldn't wait to get out of these dirty and bloody clothes.

He removed them and dropped them to the floor by his feet. He then looked at the stack of clothes he had been handed. It seemed like an odd assortment of clothes… He didn't think that he would like the style, but at least they were clean.

First, he picked up a baby blue long sleeve button-up. He put it on and noticed that the buttons were offset on the left side, and on the right side was a zipper. He zipped the right side and buttoned the flap on the left side.

Next there was a pair of white pants, similar to the pants on his training gi. He pulled them on. Next was a pair of red boots, which he pulled on and buckled under his pants legs.

Next on the stack was a purple overcoat, with pointy stiff shoulders. It was waist length in the front, and it hung in a point on the middle about ankle length in the back. Finally finishing off the outfit was a brownish sash which his tied around himself, over the purple coat.

Once he was fully dressed, he looked down at the outfit. It was defiantly a fancy, regal looking outfit, but he was right on that it wasn't his style. The overcoat would get in his way and make it difficult to fight if he ever found a way to escape.

He pulled the curtain open and stepped out. The bat-man smiled, as least Gohan thought it was a smile, as he collected Gohan's old clothes from the floor and placed them in a bin next to the counter.

"Alright, move along!" ordered the brown vest, "Back to your cell!" he said with a shove in the back. They shoved and pushed Gohan down the halls and back into his cell.

The guards left the cell and Sslaag appeared in the doorway. He looked at Gohan and shook his head. With a slight chuckle, he shut the door and locked it.

Gohan sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He stared at the door.

'I wonder when this banquet is… And what will I be doing for entertainment dressed like this?' he thought as he hit the back of his head against the wall. He closed his eyes. "Oww… this limited power crap really suck!'


	7. The Plan for Freedom?

WWWWWWWW

**A/N:** Well, this chapter officially makes Part2 longer than Part1, by over 500 words. It also has 7 more reviews, and about half as many hits. This chapter will be important, so pay close attention to it… Next chapter is when Gohan will be introduced at Banquet.

Since I am posting this now, there will be no review replies, cuz this is the second chapter I have posted today… and this one is a long one too… not quite as long as ch5 was, but it is longer than the last chapter. As far as what is prewritten, I only have a few pages, which is no where near enough for a chapter… so my next update will probably not be for a while, since I have exhausted all of my reserves, so to speak. Like always, leave me some reviews. Let me know what u like, and what u don't like, and so on…

I do promise all of you this… the next chapter WILL have some action in it, in case your bored of all this story crap and no action… heh… oh well… Like always, on to the story! And Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

Gohan sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He stared at the door.

'I wonder when this banquet is… And what will I be doing for entertainment dressed like this?' he thought as he hit the back of his head against the wall. He closed his eyes. "Oww… this limited power crap really suck!'

**WWWWW**

His eyes snapped open as he heard the door latch creak into the unlocked position. He had been meditating lightly, so that he would be alerted by any sudden noises.

The door slowly opened to Sslaag. He carried four trays filled with food. He presented them to the half-Saiyan and set them on the ground before him.

"Eat this. You will need as much of your strength as possible." Sslaag said concern clearly evident in his voice.

"Not like it will help me much…" his voice trailed of as he pointed to his wrist just before he reached for the trays of food. He started inhaling the food before Sslaag even had a chance to respond to his statement.

Sslaag stared in amazement at the sight before him. He had never seen anyone eat like that before. Sslaag figured that he ate fast from the last time he brought the Saiyan food, but he had no idea it would look like this.

When Gohan finished, about two minutes after he started, Sslaag made a grunting noise. It sounded like someone trying, unsuccessfully, to clear their throat. The weird thing was that Gohan didn't think Sslaag had a throat to clear. He looked up curiously at the octopus looking thing, wondering what the purpose of the noise he made was.

Sslaag took a step forward. He was now standing directly over Gohan, "Do you trust me?" spoke his motionless voice.

Gohan's look of curiosity in his eyes turned to one of confusion both in his eyes and all over his face as he stared at the odd creature standing inches in front of him, almost hanging over him. "What?"

Sslaag looked over his shoulder, like he was listening for any foot steps in the hallway. His eyes returned to Gohan. "Look, I can help you. And I need you to help me. But for this to work, I need to know if you trust me. Now, do you trust me?" he asked again with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Honestly, I only trust you more than Rosas or Cano." He said skeptically eyeing Sslaag.

"Good enough…" he answered. He again looked over his shoulder, and a few seconds later the three eyes returned to Gohan. "Hold out your hand," he said as he pointed to the black band around Gohan's wrist.

Gohan reached up his arm. One of Sslaag's hands took Gohan's hand, and another closed around his wrist over the Raven Band. "This is the first part of your trust for me. Please, try to stay calm and keep your ki level where it is at. If it fluctuates too much it may arouse suspicion…"

"Like there is anything that I could do about tha-" he was cut off by a sharp pain in his wrist. He tried his best to follow Sslaag's advice and relax, but mostly, he tried to keep his power steady.

Sslaag took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hand around the Raven Band started to slightly glow a shade of light blue. The pain in Gohan's wrist turned to a feeling of burning. Sslaag's hand started glowing more brightly, and the burning feeling increased. The glowing slowly moved up Sslaag's arm, and as the glowing moved up, so did the burning in Gohan's arm.

The glowing reached Sslaag's shoulder, and Gohan's entire arm felt like it was on fire. The glowing on Sslaag's arm got even brighter and turned to a darker shade of blue. The burning increased and moved into Gohan's back, chest and neck. It took every ounce of will power that the half-Saiyan teen had to keep from screaming in agony.

Sslaag removed his hands and his arm stopped glowing. The burning in Gohan's arm slowly disappeared. Gohan fell backwards against the wall, and hit it hard. He glanced down at his arm to see if there was any damage. What he saw amazed him. The Raven Band hung loosely from his wrist. Sslaag return his hand down to Gohan and removed the band from his wrist.

Gohan was gasping to regain his breath. That took a lot out of him. "What? How?" He asked between gasps, sweat dripping down his face and off his chin.

Sslaag reached one of his hands into his pocket and removed a band that looked identical to the one he just removed from Gohan. He then placed the one Rosas put on into his pocket.

He looked over his shoulder again and before Gohan could catch his breath and do something reckless, he spoke. "This is the part where I will really need your trust. I have helped you. Now will you please help me?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Gohan just nodded, still unable to catch his breath.

"Ok, thank you. Now, for this to work, I will have to put this back on you. Then we will wait for the right moment to spring into action. Do you understand?" Sslaag again looked over his shoulder, and a few seconds later returned his gaze to Gohan.

Gohan again nodded that he understood and agreed to help. Sslaag's eyes seemed to brighten. Gohan figured this was like his form of a smile.

Sslaag reached down and grabbed Gohan's hand. He placed the new black band around his wrist. He touched the red spot and mumbled the command word. The new band shrunk to the size of the half-Saiyan's wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" the teen asked.

"If you left without a band around your wrist, they would know that it's because of me," Sslaag responded like the answer was obvious.

"But how would they know that it was you?" Gohan asked confused.

"I helped to invent the band. Rosas, Cano, Finkuso, and myself are only ones left alive that know how to operate and manipulate the bands. Since none of them have come to see you, I am the only other person it could possibly be."

"But why are you helping me? And what do you need my help with?" Gohan asked, even though he had a good idea of the answer already.

"Six years ago I lived a peaceful life with my family. Finkuso and his men came to my planet and invaded it. They slaughtered most of my people, we didn't even stand a chance. They brutally murdered my family and friends right in front of me. I am only one of the few remaining of my people. They did to my people what the Saiyan's did to them." As he said this, his eyes started to water. He closed them to try and fight back the tears. He was unsuccessful, and tears fell from his eyes to eventually drip onto the ground.

Gohan gave him a minute to regain his composure.

"I am sorry about that. I just felt that you needed to know where I stand. Now here is where I need your help." The sadness in his eyes turned to a fiery rage. "I want to make them pay. Unfortunately, I cannot. They are stronger than I am, and they outnumber me exponentially. So I have waited for six long years, just looking for that perfect golden opportunity. Six long years I have waited to set what's left of my people free. This is my chance, I can feel it. But I know that I cannot do it without you. You are the key to the success of my plan. I have never seen them act like this, it's like they are afraid of you. A Raven Band, a Star-Fire Disk, and two armed guards at all times? In my six years of involuntary service as the jailer, I have never seen this on a prisoner."

"I understand…" Gohan said, his eyes falling to the ground. He had to do this, to help all those like Sslaag who could not help themselves. He had to stop them before they went to Earth, his home, before they did to him what they had done to Sslaag's people. "I'll do whatever I can to help; what do you need me to do?"

Sslaag's eyes brightened ever more at Gohan's willingness to help. "We will need to wait for the right moment," he whispered, "and you being the main entertainment after Banquet will give us it. I know that you will be able to sense when that is, just watch your power level since I will be limiting it. Since I am in charge of the pit, I will be watching. I know their ceremonies; I know when you will need to act. When you are able to raise your power, do whatever you can to take them out, to help me get my revenge, to help all those enslaved by Finkuso's tyrannical hand."

Gohan nodded his understanding. "Once I get the signal, what should I do?"

Sslaag first response was simple, "Be Saiyan. That is all you need to do." Sslaag looked over his shoulder again, and when he looked back he continued. "Aim first for Finkuso, as he is the brains behind the empire. Be careful, though, because he is a brilliant strategist and he may have a contingency plan for such situations."

Again Gohan nodded.

Sslaag continued, "Next, look for Cano. He is the muscle to back Finkuso's brains. He keeps the troops in line and following orders. Again, be careful, because Cano has developed some powerful mental techniques that not even Rosas or Finkuso know about. Some believe him to be a telepath, or even psychic."

Gohan nodded once more. "And then what?"

"Finally, the other main one to focus on is Rosas. He should be the easiest of the three because he is very careless and arrogant. He will never back down if directly challenged or insulted. Once those three are taken care of, the empire will lack leadership and it should dissolve and crumble. But again, be careful, just because all of his men are brutal and ruthless."

Gohan stood up. He placed his hand on what he assumed to be one of Sslaag's shoulders. "If all is successful, by this time tomorrow, we will both be free of the shackles placed on us by Finkuso. And I am truly sorry about what has happened to your people."

Sslaag closed his eyes. "I know what they plan to do to your planet. Six years, six long years I have sat back and done nothing. I will do it no longer. I cannot sit back idly and watch another planet be conquered while countless millions are being slaughtered by that monster. Don't just do this to help me; do it to protect your home as I could not protect my own. Do it also for all of those that will fall and suffer after your home has fallen, those others who like me could not protect their families…" he trailed off as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I'll do my best." Was all Gohan could think to say.

Sslaag's eyes cleared up again. "One thing has been bothering me. Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, was it you?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, I was just a young boy when that happened. Frieza was defeated by my father." He hated calling him his father…

Sslaag seemed a little worried now. "But these men are stronger than Frieza was! Our plan will fail!"

"No," was the solid response from Gohan. "Compared to me now, father was weak when he defeated Frieza. I am the strongest of the Saiyans that I know."

"There are more of you still alive?"

"Yes, the Prince Vegeta and _Father_ are the last of the remaining full blooded Saiyans, but _Father_ unnecessarily killed himself. Vegeta is the only pure blood Saiyan alive."

"But what about you?" Sslaag asked confused.

"I am not a full Saiyan."

"Then… that means..."

"Yes, I am half-Saiyan, half-Human. I also have a little brother, and Vegeta has a son, and they are both half-Saiyan and half-Human."

"Then…maybe you…" His voice trailed off as he brought on of his hands to the side of his face.

"What was that?" Gohan asked the octopus creature.

"Never mind; get some rest. Banquet has started. Once they are done eating, they will call out for the entertainment." Sslaag walked into the hallway, then stopped and turn around. He stood in the doorway as he spoke, "remember, watch your power level; that is how you will know that it is time."

Gohan nodded, "I understand," he said as he sat on the floor with his back leaning against the wall.

Sslaag looked down at the half-Saiyan one last time as he closed the door and locked it on his way out.

'This could get messy,' he thought with a sigh. 'But I made a promise to always keep Goten safe. I have to be careful, though, because I also promised him that I would come home safe…'

He closed his eyes and reentered his light meditation to clear his mind and prepare himself for when they would call on him for entertainment.


	8. Welcome to the Pit!

The creaking of his lock and door brought him form his meditation

**A/N: **First, let me apologize. Sorry about the time delay everyone… I had a family emergency that needed my attention… But here is another chapter. Second, a HUGE thanks to my new best friend beta-reader… U helped gave this story something that it has been missing (due to my crappy writing style…) Thanks a heap!! (If you'd like ur name mentioned, let me know and I will give u mad props, k?)

This is actually only the first part of the chapter, but it would have been to long for me… and I like this length, it works well. It is actually the longest one yet… Like I promised last time, there is action and a fight scene here, and there WILL be more next chapter. I promise you this. So like always, read and review, let me know what u think… what u like or what u don't like. Any questions or anything unclear… ask away… ill be more than happy to answer them for u as best as I can… on to the review responses!

Animepostal: I thought that the kais ruled the 4 galaxies, so I broke the northern galaxy into quadrants… oops… oh well… u all get the idea, as for about Gohan and his being half-Saiyan… u will just hafta wait and see.. maybe they r connected… but then again, maybe they aren't… But regardless thanks for the compliments!

Lor: Sslaag may or may not be connected… u will just hafta wait and find out. As for the fight scene, this is the first part, but I made this into 2 chapters due to the length… Thanks again for the reviews and I hope u keep reading!

Ryota is evil: Welcome aboard! Nice to see a new face! Glad ur enjoying and I hope u keep reading!

Mecrolos: yes, u r right, he doesn't… its kinda like he respects him as a fighter and for his involvement in bringing Gohan to life, but he doesn't like the person that he has become because of how he ran and caused his mom to die and Goten to grow up without a father.

Anyways, on to the story… Enjoy!

**Last Time:**

'This could get messy,' he thought with a sigh. 'But I made a promise to always keep Goten safe. I have to be careful, though, because I also promised him that I would come home safe…'

He closed his eyes and reentered his light meditation to clear his mind and prepare himself for when they would call on him for entertainment.

**WWWWW**

Gohan broke his meditation as he heard his door unlock. He looked up to see Rosas in the doorway, accompanied by Sslaag and two other armed guards.

"Come, you filthy monkey; time for you to entertain," Rosas ordered. He looked at the half-Saiyan with contempt.

Gohan stood up slowly and decided to have a little fun. "So what am I going to be doing, telling jokes? I'm pretty good at knock-knock jokes. Wait a minute, how about juggling? I'm sure it would only be pretty entertaining for everyone to see ball after ball fall on my head because I can't juggle. Maybe it's dancing? I'm sure if you got me a decent partner I could do a great tango. Oh, no, I've got it. Sing-" Gohan started, but was interrupted by a backhanded slap across his face.

"That was a warning. Do NOT speak to me in that manner again, or I WILL make sure that you regret it. Do you understand?" Rosas spat angrily. No one had dared to defy him so openly before and he was going to make sure that it never happened again.

Gohan simply nodded his head in compliance to Rosas. 'Let him think that he is in control this last time. For once this is over; he will never look the same again.'

The mental image of the beating Rosas was going to receive brought a small smirk to his lips. Sslaag saw the smirk and mentally smiled. 'Gohan's built up hate for Rosas is excellent. Maybe he will be the one who will set us all free.'

But the smirk did not go unnoticed by Rosas and earned him a punch, square in the jaw. Gohan flew back, headfirst into the wall, leaving behind a small impact crater. Just as he was regaining some composure, Rosas delivered a sharp blow directly into his stomach which caused Gohan to double over in pain.

Rosas squatted down next to the fallen half-Saiyan. He grabbed a handful of Gohan's hair and pulled his head up to his eye level and glared into Gohan's pained eyes. "Still think it's funny?" he mocked as he spit onto Gohan's face in disgust. He then pushed Gohan's head down to the ground and calmly stood up.

He motioned to the guards who were farther down the hallway. They entered the cell and roughly pulled Gohan to his feet. They dragged him out of the cell and through prison wing. They led him to another area that looked almost identical to the prison wing; only this one was nicer and had no bars.

They finally stopped next to a small room with a bench attached to the wall. Sslaag and the other guards pushed Gohan into the room and onto the bench. The silence in the room was slowly unnerving the half-Saiyan teen. He began to worry, thinking that they had figured out Sslaag's plan and the part he was to play in it. He really starting to panic as the door slowly opened, and Rosas appeared motioning them back to the hall.

Rosas led them all to a large metal door. As the door opened a gasp escaped Gohan's lips, they all stepped through the door and it closed with a loud gong behind them.

When they entered it seemed as if they were on a stage with dirt covering the grounds and stone walls around all four sides. Each wall was 10 ft. tall and the one with the large door they just exited was 30 ft. tall. Above the wall were 4 rows of stadium style seating. Every seat had a person in it.

The crowd of people cheered when the door was fully opened, excited by the show that was now beginning. They knew what was coming.

Gohan's eyes scanned the crowd looking for his other two targets. He found them directly across from him, in the center of the middle wall. Finkuso sat in an oversized fluffy blue chair with a smaller green chair to his right and a red one to his left. Cano sat in the green chair, and he assumed the red one was for Rosas. There were no other people around him, except for the guards.

He finished his scan of the crowd and noticed 10 other guards, five behind the crowd to his left, and five behind the crowd to the right. 'Perfect' he thought, fighting to repress the smile, 'all three will be right next to each other, and there are only about 20 guards here also.'

Rosas walked further out, into the center of the "stage". He raised his arms and held his hands out to his sides. The crowd silenced almost immediately.

"Honored dignitaries from systems near and far: we appreciate your presence with us tonight at Banquet. The food portion has now come to its conclusion. I do hope you all enjoyed your meals."

The crowd applauded that they had enjoyed their food. Rosas continued, "Excellent. Now, if you will allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Rosas, third in command under the great Lord Finkuso." More cheers from the crowd at the mention of Finkuso. "Also, for tonight, I will be the Master of the Entertainment Ceremony. This time will be extra special, as I have a surprise for all of you. For your entertainment pleasure, I present to you…" he let the words hang for a few seconds to build the suspense in the crowd, "The last living Saiyan!"

The crowd fell into turmoil. They all knew the power and brutality of the Saiyans as most of them had faced them in battle before and were nervous as to what would happen to them.

"Fear not people," continued Rosas, "for the Saiyan has been properly restrained by none other than the Master of the Entertainment Ceremonies, myself." The crowd quieted down, with only a few murmurs every once in a while. "Now, let's bring him out!"

He swung his arm around and pointed in the direction of Gohan and the guards. As if that was his signal, the guards pushed Gohan out into the center of the "stage". The crowd booed and hissed at the Saiyan standing in the center of the ring.

'They will regret that' thought the half-Saiyan teen, as he fought with all his will power to restrain the smile that threatened to claim his lips.

Rosas quieted the crowd again. "Now, we can't have proper entertainment with only one Saiyan, so I present another surprise: the champion of the pit, Vadin!"

More cheers came from the crowd as Vadin walked through the door behind Gohan. When Gohan turned to look at the champion, his jaw almost hit the ground.

Vadin stood about 10 of 11 feet tall. It had a massive upper body and was completely covered in a dark brown fur. Around its wrists and waist were metal rings with some broken chain links hanging from them. 'Hmmm, obviously as a failed attempt at restraining the monster' Gohan thought. It had a face and a tail like a giant rat, and its arms were long, hanging past its knees. Each finger and toe ended in an enormous claw, roughly 10 inches each. The handlers brought him out in the center or the pit.

Rosas announced to the crowd, "Vadin the Xadrian will battle the Saiyan, but that is not all. Also in this battle will be two other warriors, former personal body guards of our great Lord Finkuso, until they decided to cross him. They are Yachi and Zaher."

As he said that, the two were ushered into the pit. They both steered clear of Vadin, and by the looks in their eyes, they were terrified of him.

"Now," continued Rosas once all four were in the pit, "the rules are simple: anything goes. The last one standing is the winner, and will be titled the Champion of the Pit," he announced to both the crowd and the contestants. "Contestants to your positions," he announced and the attendants and guards separated the four into different directions.

Gohan was placed next to the large metal door they all entered through. To his right was Yachi, Zaher was on his left, and Vadin straight across, in front of Finkuso and Cano. Rosas, Sslaag and all the guards and attendants left through the large metal door.

"I'm sorry; I had no idea about Vadin…" Gohan heard Sslaag whisper just before the door shut and locked behind him behind him.

'Great, I've got two dogs and a giant rat to fight, and if that wasn't enough, I can't power up. This should be fun.' Gohan thought.

Rosas appeared in the stands and stood in front of his red chair next to Finkuso, Sslaag was standing next to him. He held up both hands and announced, "Contestants ready? BEGIN!"

The cheers from the crowd were deafening as cries came out for their favorite, and Vadin was the favorite for all of the people in the crowd.

Yachi and Zaher nodded to each other and both charged at Vadin, running at full speed. Zaher was closer and reached Vadin first. Vadin quickly swiped his right hand across Zaher's chest leaving behind five red lines. The cuts oozed blood and the crowd cheered as the insides of Zaher exited through the five gaping wounds.

A loud thud was heard as Zaher fell to the ground, his body twitched as the last of his life left him.

Yachi momentarily stopped his charge to glance at the fallen Zaher.

Vadin took the opportunity to go on the offensive while Yachi was distracted. Vadin closed the gap between the two instantly with impressive speed, considering his large and overpowering size.

Vadin placed one palm on each side of Yachi's head lacing his fingers together while lifting the struggling Yachi off the ground.

Yachi screamed in agony as he tried to pry the hands off his head and to kick at the chest of the creature that held him. But no matter how hard he tried the hands effortlessly held him still.

Vadin grunted as he brought his palms together, crushing the skull in his hands. Vadin then dropped the lifeless and now headless body to the ground. Yachi lay limp on the ground, forgotten by the merciless Xadrian.

Gohan stood in disbelief. Not even 30 seconds into the match, and two contestants have met gruesome deaths. He tried to raise his power, but found that he was still unable to. 'When is Sslaag going to decide that the time is right?' he thought, staring at the monster across the pit from him.

Vadin turned to face Gohan. He gave what looked like a smile as he lifted his arm and pointed one clawed finger at Gohan. He then turned his hand over, palm up and used the outstretched finger to beckon the half-Saiyan over to him.

'No time like the present,' Gohan thought. He ran forwards towards Vadin, just like Yachi and Zaher had before him. Vadin prepared another right handed swipe, hoping to cause Gohan the same end as Zaher.

Gohan saw the movement and prepared, so when he was just out of Vadin's reach, he dropped to the ground and slid between Vadin's legs.

Gohan was on his back, looking up at Vadin who was now two feet away. As Vadin turned around, Gohan rolled over on his head and planted his palms on the ground. He then pushed off with both his arms and extended his legs towards Vadin.

Both his heels connected with the ribs of Vadin with enough force to knock the Xadrian backwards.

This bought Gohan the time he needed to get up and prepare for his next attack.

As Vadin regained his footing, Gohan landed a flying kick to the face of the monster, who again stumbled backwards a few steps.

Gohan was now starting to panic. He had put everything he could into that kick, and it hardly knocked Vadin back a few feet.

Vadin charged forwards with a sweeping attack of its right hand aimed at Gohan's body. Gohan barely dodged it with a back-flip landing on his hands and pushing off to land on his feet.

Once on his feet, he was surprised to see Vadin charging forward again, shoulder lowered towards Gohan. He was able to bring his arms up, barely blocking the massive shoulder aimed directly at his chest.

Even with his arms absorbing a lot of the blow, he still flew back almost 10 feet through the air. He landed on his back and slid a few more feet before coming to a complete stop. He stood up, not too affected by the blow, but his right arm was a little numb from the impact.

'I've got to come up with a plan' he thought as he narrowly dodged a right slash aimed at his head and a left stab aimed at his stomach.

Gohan stayed on the defensive, unable to find time to attack between his dodging of Vadin's powerful attacks.

Vadin connected a backhanded slap to Gohan's face and sent him sprawling to the ground a few feet from where he was hit. He lay face down on the ground, dazed for a second. When he rolled over, he found four claws thrusting downwards at him.

He rolled to the side and the claws dug into the ground, Vadin burying his hand up to his wrist. Gohan kicked at the arm, hoping to break or sprain the monster's wrist or elbow.

Vadin howled at the kick as Gohan rolled even further out from under the monster.

'I've got to do something,' Gohan thought as Vadin pulled his hand free. He looked around for anything that he might be able to use. He dodged another few attacks from Vadin, but each attack was getting closer than the last.

A sweeping attack from Vadin tore open the front of Gohan's clothes. 'Too close for comfort, I need to do something, and quickly!'

Another backhand from Vadin sent him flying. Gohan stood and looked down at his torn overcoat. That gave him an idea. He untied the sash around his waist and removed the overcoat and dropped it on the ground.

He then took the sash and wrapped the ends around his hands, leaving the middle strung between them.

He rushed towards Vadin like he did the first time. As he neared the edge of Vadin's reach, he crouched like he was going to slide again. He saw Vadin drop down to intercept the slide that he assumed was coming.

Only Gohan didn't slide this time. From his crouch, he jumped up and flipped over Vadin's head. He landed facing Vadin's back.

He wrapped his sash around Vadin's neck and pulled as hard as he could.

Vadin thrashed about trying to reach the Saiyan behind him. Gohan placed his feet on Vadin's back and pulled even harder to get the sash even tighter.

Vadin's thrashing slowed and became less violent as he was being robbed of his precious life giving oxygen. The monster fell to its knees desperately clawing at his neck trying to get some much needed air.

Gohan put every last ounce of energy he had available into pulling harder. A minute later, Vadin's arms fell to his sides, and then he collapsed face first onto the ground.

The crowd seemed too shocked to respond to the fact that this Saiyan beat the undefeated Xadrian. And the tactic he used was brilliant, much more brilliant that hey had expected from a Saiyan.

Finally, as the shock wore off, Rosas stood and spoke, "We have a new Champion of the Pit." The crowd suddenly cheered at this unexpected turn of events.

Gohan released the sash from his hands. He watched Cano and Rosas walk towards the pit. The large metal door opened and they both walked into the pit along with some attendants.

The attendants removed the bodies as Cano moved next to Gohan and Rosas moved to the center of the pit and addressed the crowd. "Gohan, the Saiyan has defeated Vadin the Champion, and Yachi and Zaher the former body guards."

Then something happened to Gohan. It was like he had just lost 30 tons of extra weight, he felt so light. He smiled.

There was a bright flash of light as Gohan's hair turned gold and his eyes turned teal. He was surrounded by a golden aura that made him look like he was on fire.

Cano, who was standing next to him, stared in disbelief. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Gohan turned to face him.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff hanger… I know I hate those when I'm reading… I'll try to get the rest of this chapter up asap… but it will for sure be us by next weekend. Until then, see u all later!!


	9. Super Saiyan Rampage!

WWWWWWWWWW

**A/N: **Well, first off, sorry about the huge long delay… life has been pretty hectic and busy… just a heads up to all the readers out there… don't think ive lost the will to write, ive only lost my time… so for a while now it may come kinda slow… but yet.

Also, once again, mad props to my proof reader… you add to the story what I cannot… good writing!! Haha… well its true! Oh well… at least the story is getting better… that's all that matters, right? I think this chapter turned out very well… I like it, and hope you all will to. Anyways, enuff babbling from me…

Lor: if u liked the last fight scene… u should like this one… I did. I think it turned out really good, especially with my proof reader tweaking it… I hope u like this chapter too… but thanks a bunch for the support

Ryota: I know u may not care about the cliffys, but I still felt bad doing it… but it just seemed like such a good place to break the chapters… anyways, like I said above, I have not lost the will, just the time… so the delays probably will increase, but they will come, eventually, as long as I have readers to read

Shiva: thanks for the props, I gotta go check out ur story again… someday when I have some time I will and leave u some reviews… but here is an update for u

Animepostal: hope u like this fight as much as the last! And thanks for the props. And I promise to try not to do anymore cliffhangers… they make me sad, even when its my own story!! Haha… don't know how that works, but just believe me that it does, k?

Bandgsecurityaw: thanks for the props and the review

All other readers and non-reviewers: thanks for reading, but please let me know what u think… even something simple like bandgsecurityaw, "great chapter"… just let me know what u think, what u like, what u don't like, blah blah blah… anyways…. On to the story now… ive wasted enough of ur time….

**Last Time:**

Then something happened to Gohan. It was like he had just lost 30 tons of extra weight, he felt so light. He smiled.

There was a bright flash of light as Gohan's hair turned gold and his eyes turned teal. He was surrounded by a golden aura that made him look like he was on fire.

Cano, who was standing next to him, stared in disbelief. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Gohan turned to face him.

**WWWWW**

He smirked as he stared Cano directly in the eyes.

A small ki ball formed in his right hand. He heard a faint beeping noise and saw the disk on his arm flashing. He touched his ki ball to the device attached to his arm. It disintegrated into dust. He then lifted his hand and placed the ki ball directly in front of Cano's chest. A half second later, the ball was over a foot in diameter. He directed all of his anger toward Cano as he released it.

It passed through Cano's chest like he wasn't even there, leaving a gaping hole in Cano's chest. It continued until it hit the stands, exploding with such force that it sent rubble and debris showering down across the pit. As the life left the dog man next to him, he slumped and began to fall to the dirt floor beneath him.

Gohan looked through the hole in Cano and smirked. He kicked the dead body before it had a chance to fall. It flew through the air until it landed on the few survivors of the explosion. 'One down…..two to go' He thought as he made his way to his next victim.

In the mere seconds that passed since he released his hold on Gohan's powers, there was a hole through Cano and part of the stands had exploded. Sslaag couldn't help but stare in amazement at what this saiyan was capable of.

'He has to be the one they told me about…' he thought as he dodged the people starting to flee from the room.

Gohan turned his head to the left looking where Rosas was just standing, but to his surprise, he wasn't there. Then he turned back to the stands where he saw Finkuso surrounded by guards.

He charged at Finkuso. But he was intercepted by the guards that were trying to protect their emperor.

The few guards that were behind the crowds aimed their rifles at Gohan and fired. He was unfazed by the beams fired from the rifles, most just hit him and dissipated after the initial contact. He redirected the remaining beams to fire back upon the guards, four dropped after the first volley of shots.

The guards around Finkuso threw their rifles aside when they realized how ineffective the beam weapons were against the half-Saiyan. A few drew blades, but most readied their claws and lunged towards the charging and screaming Super Saiyan to stop him before he reached their emperor.

The first guard met with a fist to his face, his teeth cracked and he was sent flying backwards into the wall. Gohan connected a roundhouse kick into the next guards face. The guard spun crashing to the ground. Gohan used the momentum of his spin to hit the next guard with a simple chop, effectively knocking him unconscious. He landed in one fluid motion and turned to face the other guards.

The next unlucky victim got a kick to the shin that broke his leg into two pieces. Gohan picked up the crippled guard by his one connected foot and spun around, launching the injured guard at the three other charging guards. The four guards flew into the wall around the pit and crashed though it.

The next one held a blade and lunged at Gohan, blade aimed directly at the half-Saiyan's stomach. Gohan half spun and raised his foot, kicking the hand the held the blade upwards. The force of the kick knocked the blade loose and it flew high into the air. Gohan landed a right hook to the face of the guard, and crushed a part of his skull.

The blade fell from the air and Gohan caught it. He looked toward Finkuso and saw him rise slowly. Gohan threw the knife at Finkuso's head. As it flew through the air, one of the remaining guards jumped in the way. The knife embedded itself in the guards shoulder, shattering the bone, doubling the guard over in pain.

Another guard jumped onto Gohan's back and wrapped his arms around him to pin his arms to his sides.

Gohan's aura flared intensely, knocking the guard of his back and through the wall.

"FINKUSO!" Gohan screamed as he kicked another unlucky guard in the ribs. "I won't let you hurt my family!" he shouted again as another face met with his fist. Gohan formed two small ki balls in his palms and fired them at two more guards, leaving them smoking and twitching on the ground. Another guard swung a club at Gohan's face, but the Super Saiyan teen caught the guard's wrist and threw him towards another wall.

His heel met another one's cheek, a fist to another's jaw, a kick to a new set of ribs, and two more ki balls leaving smoking bodies.

No one remained between Gohan and Finkuso. Finkuso trembled slightly as the Saiyan strode towards his target, the golden aura around him flaring wildly. His eyes looked ready to kill, with their sights set on the emperor before him.

"I won't let you hurt my family…" he growled through clenched teeth.

Finkuso stood straight and smiled. "So, monkey, think you can take on the Emperor as easy as his guards? You are mistaken." He lowered into a fighting stance.

Gohan smiled and did the same. He didn't want this to be easy. He wanted to enjoy this fight. They stared at each other for a few seconds, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Gohan led off with a lazy jab to the face. Finkuso easily dodged it and brought his knee up at Gohan. Gohan blocked the attack, but he caught the knee only inches from his ribs. 'Maybe he won't be as much of a push-over as his guards…' he thought as he leaned his weight on Finkuso's knee and pivoted, bringing his heel speeding towards Finkuso's face.

Again, Finkuso easily dodged and countered with a downwards elbow aimed at Gohan's spine.

Gohan ducked around the elbow and countered with an uppercut punch, another miss.

Punch after punch. Kick after kick. The two seemed perfectly even, neither gaining any sort of advantage. Every attack was blocked or dodged and countered. Every counterattack was dodged or blocked and countered back.

Gohan threw a sweeping right punch, but midway through the swing, he planted his right foot and brought up his left knee.

Finally, a hit connected as Gohan's knee made contact with Finkuso's stomach.

The small victory was short lived for the Super Saiyan as Finkuso returned the favor with a massive punch that connected with Gohan's cheek.

The force of the punch knocked Gohan to the ground. He landed and slid a foot before stopping.

Finkuso smiled again as Gohan stood and wiped some dust from his face.

"You don't become the Emperor without knowing how to fight," Finkuso laughed, mocking the Saiyan that stood before him. "Now, I will give you one last chance to surrender, before I will be forced to kill you."

"Kill me? Big words for someone who has only landed one punch," Gohan countered sharply.

"It may have only been one punch, but rest assured, monkey boy, I am just warming up," the Emperor spat back angrily. He reached up to his shoulders and unhooked his cape. He threw it into air at Gohan.

While Gohan was distracted, Finkuso capitalized on the situation, planting a hard knee into Gohan's ribs, temporarily knocking the wind from his lungs. Before Gohan was able to regain his breath, Finkuso brought his elbow down on the base of Gohan's neck.

Gohan landed face first on the ground. 'Wow, he is fast' thought the prone Saiyan.

Finkuso stood tall over Gohan and smirked. He lifted his foot and stomped downward towards the half-Saiyan teen's head.

Gohan rolled out of the way of the stomp, and lifted himself into a crouch. As he lifted his head, his eyes met with Finkuso's fist, again knocking the helf-Saiyan to the ground. Finkuso jumped into the air and bent one knee, aiming the knee for Gohan's head.

Gohan looked up to see the knee headed for his face. Again he rolled to avoid, and rose into a crouch, but this time as soon as he was on his feet, he jumped backwards and landed on his hands, then pushed off to land on his feet.

He looked back at his opponent. Finkuso stood holding a position of a missed kick.

"I see, you are a talented defender. But how long can you keep this up?" taunted the Emperor.

"Don't worry, I am just warming up myself," replied the half-Saiyan teen as he wiped the dirt from his face.

Gohan clenched his fists and spread his feet apart. With a roar of effort, his aura grew intensely. He lowered his stance and roared even more. The ground around him started to shake and his aura grew and flared like a wild fire.

His hair grew a little longer and became more sharp, spiky and defined. His muscles swelled and grew in size. His aura was now filled with crackling blue bolts of energy.

Finkuso laughed as he charged again, his fist aimed at Gohan's face. He was shocked when his fist passed right through Gohan's face, only to see Gohan slowly disappear from sight. He was standing a few feet from where Finkuso launched from, watching the Emperor stagger off balance from the missed attack.

"I call that an after-image, neat huh?" Gohan teased.

Finkuso turned around, his face contorted in terror. "How can you be that fast?" He stammered in disbelief, but soon composed himself. He again charged and sent a volley of high speed punches at Gohan. Not one connected, and not even one needed to be blocked.

Finkuso pushed again, mixing punches and kicks, high and low. Again, he connected with nothing but air.

"Had enough?" mocked the Ascended Super Saiyan.

That just angered Finkuso even more. Stream after stream of attacks, every attack and combo the Emperor knew. Punches, kicks, elbows, knees, swipes, anything he could think of. But he still hit nothing but air.

"I'm tired of this game," Gohan said as he sent a knee into the enraged Finkuso's exposed ribs. Finkuso grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees, unable to move or breathe.

Gohan lifted his arm into the air. "Mess with me all you want, I don't care. But no one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with my family," he said to the twitching Emperor on his knees before him.

He sent his hand in a downward chop, connecting with the back of Finkuso's head. The hit alone crushed his skull, but the impact also jolted his head, breaking Finkuso's neck and back.

The body fell limply to the ground. Gohan looked down to the motionless body at his feet and smiled. 'One more….' He thought as he took one last look at the fallen emperor.

**AAAAA**

Sslaag stared in amazement. 'A one hit knockout…?' he couldn't believe what he had just seen. One knee had brought Finkuso falling to his knees. How could he have taken out the Emperor so easily? It couldn't be possible, but he had just seen it with his own eyes. 'And why did his hair change color like it did?'

Then he felt a pain. It started in his back, then his stomach… He looked down to see the end of a blade protruding from his stomach. As he fell to the ground, the blade slid out of his back, and he landed on his stomach. A foot rolled him over. His near lifeless eyes looked up at the holder of the blade. He couldn't make out who it was… his vision was just too blurry.

"I know it was you who switched the bands, and for that you die. Good riddance…" the attacker said and the hand holding the blade rose into the air.

A swift downward movement caused the blade to slice through the chest of the prone octopus looking man. The attacker looked at the rampaging Saiyan, standing over the kneeling Emperor, an arm raised in the air.

"Where did he get this amazing power from? How was he able to beat the guards and Lord Finkuso so easily?" he said to the air around him, a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes connected with the half-Saiyan across the room after a downward chop ended the life of his Emperor.

"I'll get even with you. I will learn your secrets… Someday…" he again said to the air, a smile on his face as he turned and ran from the room.

**AAAAA**

Gohan looked up from the fallen Emperor. His eyes met with a set across the room. He couldn't make out whose eyes they were. He saw the owner smile then turn and run from the room. Then he heard a voice inside his head.

"I'll get even with you. I will learn your secrets… Someday…" he recognized the voice right away. He charged towards the door.

But something caught his eye, causing him to stop in his tracks. A very familiar face lay on ground, in a pool of blood, gaping wounds on the stomach and chest. Tears welled in his eyes as he recognized the face that stared blankly up at him.

"I'll be waiting for you to find me… and when you do, you will regret it… You will wish you were never born… Until that day, however, I'll be waiting for you… Rosas…"


	10. The After Thoughts

WWWWWWWWWW

**A/N:** I cant believe it!! 40 Reviews!! A HUGE thanks to all the readers!!

Anyways… Other exciting news… PartI has received over 5100 hits, and it keeps growing… and PartII now has over 3600 hits!! When I first started writing this, I thought it was gonna be one of those long stories with only like 2 reviews… that and I didn't think that anyone would actually like it. I just cant believe how big PartII is becoming!! PartI only had 13 reviews for all 13 chapters (but that's not fair, it was posted in like 4 days beginning to end… :-\ so yeah….) and PartII has 40 for only 9 chapters!! I just wonder how well PartIII will do?? Hehe… we will see….

But all you readers… thanks a bunch for making this as popular as it is… especially for my first story… u all keep me going…

Now… like always… mad props to Rachel (my writing assistant/proof reader/magician with my story) Thanks to all ur help… u make this story even better for the readers

Oh, and I got some forums up (2 to be exact)… so stop by and lets see if we can get those going…. Cuz that would be awesome…

Also, it came to my attention that there was a format error on chapter 8, so I have also fixed that… no content changed at all, only a little formatting…. (Y didn't u people bring it to my attention sooner?? Hehe, just playing….)

Enjoy Chapter 10!!

Now, on to the responses…

First of all… don't hate me for killing Sslaag… it just kinda happened… I didn't really plan it… I didn't write it, so blame it on my pen, not me (inside joke)

Lor/ClassicBeauty: Congrats on the new membership!! I was wondering when you would just sign up… about time already!! Haha just playing… sorry bout ur school, I know how that is… "full time worker and full time students, please raise ur hands" –slowly raises hand-… anyways thanks for the compliment… I try to make my writing better, and I guess it has worked (also, a HUGE thanks to Rachel for helping me with that in the most recent chapters)… finally, see above Sslaag comment

Gohper Hei Yuki: Welcome!! Its nice to hear (read) a new voice (person's typing)!! Im glad u could join in… about Sslaag, see above comment

Ares: Another new voice? Wow… that's awesome!! Welcome aboard!! Here's a new chapter for you, enjoy!!

CW: Wow, three new voices?? I must be on a roll or something…. And to read a prior chapter, just use the nav arrows next to the chapter drop down box on the top right… hope that helps!!

Shiva: Thanks for the compliments…. Here is another update for u… by the way, did u see my comment for u on "Trials"? hehe… I was in a rambling mood that night… I left like others just like that on other people's stories that I have been reading…. Oh well… hurry and put a new chapter of ur story up!!

Bandgsecurtiyaw: Thanks, enjoy another chapter

Animepostal: What's up? Looking forward to a new chapter? I hope so, cuz its here… btw… good luck on ur test... study first, then come back and read my story!! Haha… just playing… still… take care of ur studying (geez, I probably sound like im ur parent or something, huh?) oh well… hope u like this chapter, and thanks for the compliments

Ryota: Yes, it is about time that they got theirs… only 8 chapters after they started!! And yes, now Gohan has another reason to get Rosas… IF he ever sees him again (hint, hint… hehe)… well enjoy the chapter!!

**Last Time:**

But something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks. A very familiar face lay on ground, in a pool of blood, gaping wounds on the stomach and chest.

Tears welled in his eyes as he recognized the face that stared blankly up at him.

"I'll be waiting for you to find me… and when you do, you will regret it… You will wish you were never born… Until that day, however, I'll be waiting for you… Rosas…"

**WWWWW**

He ran blindly through the corridors, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe it, another person had lost their life because if his inability to finish things quickly…

Because he toyed around instead of being serious, another innocent life was unnecessarily lost.

He randomly roamed the corridors, his mind in a jumble trying to sort itself out. He was too deep in thought to realize where his feet were leading him.

He stopped before a large metal door, it looked so familiar. He had come to the prison wing.

He charged up a ki ball blew the door from its hinges. With Sslaag gone, there was no one there but prisoners. A chill passed down his spine at that thought.

Gohan went from door to door releasing the prisoners as he had promised his friend. 'No one should be held prisoner by a ruthless tyrant, especially those who are unable to defend themselves,' Gohan thought.

Many of them shuddered as their doors were ripped off the hinges. They were now free from the rule of Finkuso and they were grateful for that, although fear was still evident in their faces.

Once he had cleared the area, he resumed his aimless wandering, following the steps of his feet, not caring where they led him.

He thought back to about an hour ago, back in the pit.

'Did I really kill all of those people? How could I have lost control like that? What happened?' he asked himself mercilessly.

After all those years of training, he still could not seem to control his emotions in battle. He was still controlled by instinct, and ruled by emotion. It was almost like it was all for nothing, like it was pointless.

No. It wasn't completely pointless. He could tell his power had grown tremendously, and with that came a better control over it.

He finally had his chance to test his power, even though he didn't quite make it to maximum. But even where he was, he was still more powerful than when he beat Cell. And it felt like he was barely even using half of his potential, like there was a higher level he had yet to reach.

That was defiantly an incredible feeling, not testing his limit for so long, yet still working to increase it…

He wondered what it would be like to power up fully.

That thought almost made him shudder. If he was this ruthless and violent at less that 50, the thought of how he might be at 100 almost terrified him. That was defiantly a scary thought, he just didn't want to cause anyone else pain.

"Hey Saiyan!" a gruff shout broke his train of thought. He turned to see three guards, rifles pointed at the Ascended Super Saiyan.

"For the crime of murdering the Emperor, the Royal Guard, 14 foreign dignitaries, and the destruction of the prison wing, we sentence you to death!" the head guard shouted as they all pulled the triggers on their rifles.

The beams passed straight through their target.

The guards howled and charged, only by the time they reached their target, he slowly disappeared from sight.

All three stared in shock. They all looked around, left, right, up, but he was nowhere to been seen.

Gohan stood behind where the guards had launched from, his arms folded across his chest, head down and eyes closed. "Ummm, I think you missed," Gohan teased as a small smirk found its way to his lips.

The three turned around and their jaws dropped when they looked at the Saiyan. They had never seen someone so fast.

Gohan dropped out of his Ascended state, since he had better control over himself at the first level. "For trying to kill me, I sentence you to death." He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at them. "But I am not completely merciless, so I will make you three a deal. Who ever tells me where I can find my ship, will live."

The three looked at each other. "Go to HELL MONKEY!" all three shouted in unison.

"Fine, have it your way," Gohan said as he phased from sight, not even bothering with the after image this time.

He reappeared floating above their heads, arms still crossed over his chest, smiling as the three started to panic.

Gohan lowered himself down until his feet were inched from one's head. He formed a ki ball in his hand, and then uncrossed his arms. He released the ball of energy and it passed through the guards head. Gohan phased out again.

It hit the ground with a small explosion that incinerated the body of the guard.

The remaining two guards stared in disbelief at where their companion had been standing only seconds earlier. All that was left now was a small smoking crater and a few scraps of his uniform.

"Have you decided to change your mind yet?" he asked the remaining guards.

One charged at him, but a backhand slap from the Super Saiyan sent the dog-man guard flying 30 feet down the hall, through a wall, across a 10 foot room and through another wall, before skipping and sliding to a halt.

"Do you want to live?" he asked the last one, really hoping for a yes. He really wanted to leave this miserable place and get on with his trip.

The guard gulped and nodded his head. "Excellent. Now where can I find my ship?" the Gohan asked, making sure to stress his words to make sure he got his point across.

"I… You… if… if I told you, you would get lost," the quivering guard responded in a shaky voice, trying not to say anything that might anger the enraged Saiyan.

"Well then, I guess that you will just have to take me there, now won't you? But, if I feel that you are leading me in the wrong direction or trying to trick me, you will be punished, severely. Understood?" Gohan asked pointedly, starting to get a little angry.

Another gulp and nod from the guard.

Gohan relaxed his concentration and dropped back into his base form. "Look, you take me where I want to go, and you will live. You have no reason to be afraid unless you are planning something. I told you that you will be ok, and I never break my promises." Gohan tried his best to reassure the guard.

The guard still looked uneasy, but there was nothing more that could be done about it.

"How far away is my ship?" Gohan asked as nicely as he could while still keeping his tone of authority.

"It's about, ummm… seven miles from here. It should take about three hours to get there on foot. The hangers are a separate complex over by the Keeper's Quarters." The guard responded, still sounding unsure.

"Hmm… sounds like it might be a long trip. What's your name?" Gohan asked.

"It's…ummm… Scat, sir. Can I ask you a question, sir?" Scat inquired.

"Sure, and my name is Gohan, not sir."

"Yes, sir… I mean Gohan sir-"

"Just Gohan, ok? What's your question?"

"Ummm… when you… you know… leave… do you think that…maybe… ummm… I… could… kinda… go with you? I don't want to be here, I hate this place and these people. I want to live my life, not theirs."

Gohan thought for a second. "We'll see. How about this, ask me again when we get to the hangers and my ship, ok?"

"Ok, I'll do that. Follow me," was his hopeful response.

About an hour later, they stopped before a large metal door.

Scat turned and faced Gohan. "Once we pass through this door, we will be outside the complex. There are many creatures that roam the wilds, as well as many patrol parties and guards. From what I have seen, I don't think that they would be a problem for you, but I still think that it might be better to keep as low of a profile as possible, so as not to raise any suspicions."

Gohan thought for a second before he nodded. "Ok, that's a good idea," he said along with a motion of his head towards the door signaling he was ready to go.

Scat turned back towards the door, lifted an electronic key from his belt and unlocked the door. He then reached for the handle and swung it open.

**AAAAA**

Bright sunlight shone through the door, temporarily blinding the sensitive eyes of a certain half-Saiyan. As his eyes started adjusting to the overly bright lights, he raised his hand to help shield some of the light from his eyes. It didn't work that well though, there were just too many rays coming from the burning ball in the sky.

Finally, after a few minutes, his eyes had adjusted. He saw Scat already walking away from him.

He stepped out from under the canopy, and his eyes immediately fell on the landscape. There was something familiar about what was around him, but he couldn't place what it was. He decided it was time to catch up with Scat.

They walked in silence for a very uneventful hour. Gohan still looked around as he walked. Something about his surroundings reminded him of something he had seen before, but he just couldn't seem to place it.

'Whatever,' he thought as he put it out of his mind. He just wanted to find his ship and be finished with this evil planet.

"Hey!" Came a shout from a distant guard. "Where are you going?" he asked as he got closer.

"I am taking this prisoner to the Keepers." Scat answered to the leader of the small patrol squad without any hesitancy.

There were only four, nothing that Gohan couldn't handle, but he decided to follow Scat's lead. He could always jump in at the first sign of trouble.

"The Keepers? Why would you take him there?" the leader said, finally close enough that he didn't have to shout.

Scat paused for a half second, unsure exactly how to answer. Then it came to him. "By order of Lord Finkuso. I don't know about you, but I do not question the Lord's motives." The last phrase seemed emphasized with attitude, he knew that none of them would question that answer.

The lead guard's eyes roamed over to Gohan. They widened when he noticed the clothes worn by the prisoner. They matched the killer of Finkuso perfectly. "You…" the guard started to say as he lifted his rifle.

A blinding flash of light interrupted him and forced him to cover his eyes.

Four rapidly fired ki blasts ended the problem caused by the patrol squad, not even two seconds after it has started. It was obvious that Gohan didn't want to mess around this time.

Scat looked on in amazement at the obviously extremely dangerous Saiyan next to him. He knew he had to watch out, but this just made him even more uneasy.

"No more games… I want to get off this planet." Gohan said, very sharply.

Scat let out a long sigh, one of relief. He sure has happy that Gohan was on his side.

Gohan dropped from Super Saiyan. "Let's keep moving. Which way?"

Scat pointed in the direction they had been headed and started to lead the way. He was happy to continue, anything to keep his "prisoner" pleased.

As the two walked away, Scat glanced over his shoulder. Where a patrol squad had once been, there were only four smoking burn marks in craters on the ground.

He wanted to make sure he didn't anger this one, because it would be his last, possibly excruciatingly painful, mistake.


	11. Pissed Off and Sleep Deprived

"I better get some answers, and soon, before I hurt someone," Gohan said to himself and the door

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! Im back!! Sorry about the delay… its just that ive been really busy, and Rachel got sick, so this kinda took a back burner to life (as hobbies usually tend to do, unfortunately)… but we r both alive and kicking (well, about as much as anyone ever really CAN be… :\ ) so anyways… here is another chapter

But I outta no post another chapter until you people start showing me some love in my forums… no one has even said hi to me…. It makes me sad :( See? You all made me cry… I hope ur happy… :tear: … oh well… ill get over it

So yea… don't make me feel unwanted 'hehe, maybe I can guilt then into it!!' Dude thinks as he types the a/n for this chapter….

Oops… I don't think im supposed to type my own thoughts… only the characters… 'CRAP!! Now they all know that im trying to guilt them' Dude thinks as he realizes that he made a mistake.

Hmmm…. I think I just did it again… oh well… im gonna stop thinking before I reveal to much of what's coming up in the story, and I don't wanna ruin the surprise for anyone!!

Anyways… like always, leave me reviews. But instead of just praise, criticize me… let me know what u like or why u like, or what u don't like or why u don't like… ur telling me that will only make this story better for u… I take no criticism to the heart (well, usually…) so come on and criticize me!!

Anyways, on to the review responses….

Bandgsecuritaw: Thanks, what do u like about the story? What don't u like? Throw me a bone here…. (hehe… im Dr Evil now.. mwa-haaa-haaa mwaa-haaa-haaa)

Shiva: Thanks, here is my update, now where is urs?? Hmm?? Im just playing… anything great is worth the wait, ya know?

Animepostal: Thanks. I try to make characters, but sometimes they just want to die… I cant help it…BLAME MY PEN!! IT MY PENS FAULT!! NOT MINE!! Hmmm :\ Haha… im weird, leave me alone, ive been awake for like 22 hours straight… anyways… congrats on the test scores, and good luck on the other ones, study study like a good student (unlike me… who is writing this instead of doin what I need to be doin)…

Ryota: Thanks for speaking up… I was wondering how many people would be bugged by that… I did it just because I think its HILARIOUS how they slaughter the show for Cartoon Network… I mean, im glad that they do cuz otherwise no dbz in the US, but its crappy how much they do to it… so yea… I did that to poke fun at Funimation and Toei… but other than that, thanks for the props

ClassicBeauty: Like always, thanks for the props. And im glad that u like Scat… he seems to be popular with the readers. And I am amazed by how steady the hit count for partI keeps going up… I wonder, new readers? Or same readers re-reading? Hmm :\ ?? And thank you for taking care of ur biology BEFORE reading (unlike Animepostal, who read before studying)… ur the good student of the bunch (Just kidding Anime, don't kill me!!) hehe… This chapter should answer how long her has been gone for, if not message me and ill clear it up. And he should find some things out soon, but I wont say how soon, just know that he will

Gaul: Welcome! A new reviewer!! YEY!! Nice to have u aboard!! And thanks for the props!!

**Last Time:**

Gohan dropped from Super Saiyan. "Let's keep moving. Which way?"

Scat pointed in the direction they had been headed and started to lead the way. He was happy to continue, anything to keep his "prisoner" pleased.

As the two walked away, Scat glanced over his shoulder. Where a patrol squad had once been, there were only four smoking burn marks in craters on the ground.

He wanted to make sure he didn't anger this one, because it would be his last, possibly excruciatingly painful, mistake.

**WWWWW**

The door to the back office rattled as it was slammed open with a loud 'thud.'

'Oh boy; this isn't going to be fun…' Jerry thought to himself as he already knew the cause of the disturbance. '3…2…1…' he counted in his head as he looked down at some papers on his desk.

No sooner had he reached one, when the door to his office was slammed open so hard that it literally fell off of its hinges on the rebound back.

"Jerry, what the hell is this?" the young woman in the doorway said through gritted teeth as she held up a piece of paper.

Jerry lifted his head and sighed as he met the gaze of the black haired fireball with her arms on her hips, standing in his office door. She wasn't a very big person, actually she was very petite in almost every sense of the word. But she definitely could intimidate just about anyone.. "Look, I know how you feel, but it wasn't my decision-"

"Yeah right it wasn't your decision!!" she shouted, interrupting him. "Isn't that your signature?" she asked as she stomped over to the desk and slapped the paper down, then pointed to Jerry's signature on the paper. Her bright blue eyes burned with an intense fury.

Jerry nodded in defeat. "Yes, that is. But at least give me a chance to explain-" he pleaded.

But he was cut off again. "Explain what? Is it because I'm a girl? Is that it, Jerry?" she shouted at him. Her anger was clearly visible on her face as she balled her fist and slammed it down on the desk.

"No, that's not it-" he started

But he was cut off again. "It better not be, or else I will slap you with a lawsuit so fast that your head will be spinning for days. It's no secret that I am the second strongest person in this city. If it's not that, then what is it? I'll bet my father got to you, didn't he? Is that what this is all about? Answer me!!"

Jerry's silence confirmed her suspicions.

"I knew it. That JERK! Why won't he leave me alone and let me pursue my own dream?!" she shouted as she stormed out of the room. She turned back and shouted over her shoulder, "We're not finished Jerry! I'll be back, you can count on that!"

Jerry let out a sigh of relief as the young girl slammed the front door to the office area. He then picked up his phone a pressed a button. The phone rang once and he could hear the receiver on the other end pick up.

"Can I help you Chief Smith? Is everything ok?" a nasally voice came out of the machine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Janice. Would you call Maintenance and tell them that I need another new door?" Jerry said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes sir, right away." Janice replied.

"Oh, and one more thing, get Mr. Satan on the phone and connect him to my line," Jerry said as he let out another sigh, and then hung up the phone.

He spun his executive leather chair to look out the window behind him. He had to admit, his office did have a pretty good view, at least in the city. On a clear day right after it rains, he can see the mountains peaking over the top of the restaurant across the street.

He did this often, staring out of his window at the world. It helped him to relax. "I had a bad feeling about today," he said as he stared at the glass and the people outside who didn't know he was watching them. "Jessica felt it too. She told me to call in sick today. But no, I had to tell her that everything would be fine. This just hasn't been a good week-" he stopped suddenly when the phone on his desk rang.

He looked at the display, Janice was calling. He picked up the receiver and said, "Yes, Janice?"

"I have Mr. Satan on line two, Chief," her nasally sound came through the phone.

"Ok, thanks." He took a deep breath and pushed the button next to the flashing a red number two. "Jerry Smith." He said.

"Jerry, it's Hercule. What do you want? You know I am a very important person. I don't have time to be sitting on hold waiting for you. What is it?" the gruff voice of the 'champ' came through the phone.

He put his elbow on the desk and set his forehead into his palm. "I did as you told me to. Her request has been turned down. Why did you tell me to do this?"

"Are you questioning me, Jerry? You DARE to question the CHAMP?" He shouted into the phone as he cackled like a mad man.

"Well, no, I don't question you; I just would like to know why I have to replace my office door for the second time this month." Jerry timidly replied

"I just don't understand her desire. It just makes no sense to me. Why does she want this so badly?" Hercule asked with a sigh.

"Well, you know that we could use the help. She's definitely got the desire and the right frame of mind." Jerry attempted to plead with the champ.

"No way Jerry, I'll never allow it. Don't ever think that there is anything you can do about it. If I hear anything about it, you won't be working very long in this city. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Jerry?" The champ shouted through the phone, anger obvious in his voice.

"Yes, Hercule; it's just that-"Jerry started

"There will be no further discussion on this topic. I don't want to hear about it anymore, ok Jerry? But is she tries again, I will want to know." The champ shouted as Jerry heard the phone click, informing him the champ had disconnected the line.

Jerry hung up his receiver, and picked up the newest paper on his desk. He turned his chair and looked out the window.

"What a shame," he said to the window as he lifted the paper and reread the form letter. "Crime is on the rise, and there is nothing that we can do about it. We are so understaffed and under funded, yet I hold in my hand a letter refusing application of a very capable crime fighter…"

He sighed as he ripped the paper in half, and then crumpled the paper sheets into a ball. He threw it over his shoulder and heard it land on his desk.

"Damn that Hercule! What is his obsession with not letting Videl join the force?" Jerry asked no one in particular.

There was a knock on his door, at least what was left of it. He spun his chair to face the man standing in the doorway.

"Another door? What is that, the second one this month?" the man asked as if not believing.

"Yeah, just do what you need to, to fix it." Jerry answered with a sigh.

The man brought a form over to Jerry, who signed it. The man left and Jerry again turned to the window.

He looked out the window for a few minutes and relaxed a bit. "Oh well, back to work, I guess…" Jerry said as he turned back to his desk and started looking over the papers on his desk.

**AAAAA**

"Sometimes I really hate that man…" Videl said to the air around her as she arrived at her house and pulled her car into the driveway. "I'm 14 years old! Why won't he let me do anything?"

She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She stormed up to the front door and slammed it behind her once she was through it. "DAD, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she shouted to the entry way of the Satan mansion.

One of the butlers walked into the entry way. "If you are looking for Mr. Satan, you will find him in his study," he said.

"Thanks Jacob," Videl said as she walked past him towards her father's 'study'.

It wasn't really a study, more like a room with a projector. Her father just sat in that room for hours everyday in his underwear and a robe. He would drink some form of alcohol, and watch videos of himself at various past martial arts tournaments held worldwide. He always claimed that he had to study technique, that to be the best you had to always be learning, and studying.

But he would never let her do anything like that.

If she was at the gym and her father saw her practicing her martial arts skills, he would go crazy and yell at her.

Ever since her mom died and she won the junior tournament, her father disapproved of her training. 'I'll bet that it's because I announced that I wanted to join the force,' she thought as she reached the door to the study.

She grabbed the handle and flung the door open, startling her father mid drink.

She curled up her nose at the smell that came from the room. It smelled like alcohol, sweat, and stale air.

"Hey Sweet-Pea, what can daddy do for you?" he asked trying to sound overly innocent.

That tone almost made her sick. She knew he wasn't innocent at all. "What have you been telling Chief Smith?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked in that forced sweet voice.

"I know that you told him not to let me join the force. I have applied to the police force 6 times in the last 5 months, and every time they give me some bull shit excuses about why they won't hire me." She took a deep breath to try and steady herself. She didn't want to loose control because that would just show her father her weakness.

"What are they telling you? How do you know that they are false reasons?" Hercule asked, again faking innocence.

"They told me that they are not accepting new hires, yet I see a few new faces and lots of empty desks, lockers and patrol cars. They told me that I don't fit any of the positions available, yet I would fit perfectly as an officer or any other role the have. They told me that I'm too young, but there are others my age or younger at the Academy." She explained, still fighting the urge to scream at him as loud as she could.

"Well, those sound like perfectly legitimate reasons if you ask me," he said as he turned back to the projector screen while taking a drink from his glass.

"Yeah right, dad. Just stay out of this, ok? I don't want, or need, your interference, especially since I KNOW that they won't accept me because of you. I don't know what you said to them, but I know you have a hand in it." She turned abruptly and slammed the door shut.

She walked though the house and into the backyard. She sat on a bench next to a large garden full of many brightly colored flowers.

"What is his problem?" She asked to the flowers and grass around her. She balled her fist and hit the bench next to her out of sheer aggravation. "Maybe I'll feel better if I go to the gym…" she said under her breath as she stood up and pulled a capsule from her pocket.

She pressed the button on it and threw it on the ground in front of her. Out of the capsule popped her jet-copter. She jumped in and pressed the start button.

The engine tried to turn over, but was unsuccessful. She slammed her fist onto the dash board. "Great, now this thing is broken, too…Well, it's not like it everreally works…" she mumbled as she got out and put it back in the capsule. "I guess that I'll just have to take the car."

She walked back through the house and out the front door. She walked up to the car, got in and drove away.

**AAAAA**

"I'm really starting to get worried," stated the blue haired genius.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing," Dr Ryo tried to reassure her. "Besides, you need to get some rest. Ever since that boy left, you haven't gotten any decent sleep. That was just over two weeks ago. Take my advice as your doctor, get some shut-eye. I know you haven't slept in over 3 days straight."

"But I can't. What if Gohan is in trouble? Why hasn't his shipped moved in over a week? Why was it flying so erratically before it stopped? Why did it stop in the middle of space? I always told him to stop at planets to avoid any debris in space…" Bulma said with a sigh.

"Look, Bulma. I'll keep watching this, you go get some rest." He reached into the pocket of his coat, and pulled out a small bottle. He tossed the bottle at Bulma.

She looked at him confused.

"They will help you to relax, and once you relax you will be able to get some sleep." Dr. Ryo answered her unspoken question.

But Bulma didn't move.

"Look," Ryo said. "Either you go willingly, or I will call your husband. He listens to me when I bribe him with my cooking. He just loves my Glazed Honey Ham. Now, are you going to go, or do I need to call Vegeta and start making a ham?"

Bulma sighed in defeat and read the label on the bottle as she walked from the room.

She made her way to the bedroom and took the dose of two pills. 'Maybe I should send Vegeta to see if he is ok…' she thought as the pills started to work.

She fought for a few minutes to keep her eyes open, almost like she was afraid to fall asleep. But soon she lost the battle, her exhaustion took over and she fell into a deep, medication induced sleep.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Oh, and one more disturbance before I let u leave… I have been getting a remarkably large amount of hate mail/messages recently… a few because of Sslaag, but most are something to the effect of:

"wtf, y is this called a g/v fic? They haven't even met yet!! Go to hell you dirty bastard!!"

Ok, so maybe I over exaggerated a bit… but u get the picture… So I open the floor to all u…

Does it bother anyone here that it is classified as a g/v fic when it (in reality) isn't?

My reason for the classify was that this was originally going to be 1 LONG fic, but I decided to break it up by Saga (so it will be a little easier to read, at least I think it is)… so yea, let me know in the forum, reviews, or messages, if it bothers enough people I will change it

Any for anyone who cares, this story (combined partI and PartII so far is 34,008 words (without a/ns, review responses, and all my ramblings…) part! Being 12,227 on 29 pages typed, and partII 21,781 on 52 pages typed (and counting!!)...

And I started posting partI 07-26-06, (exactally 2 months ago), meaning I average posting 17,004 words a month, or 3,955 words per week, or 565 words per day on just the story (no a/ns, review responses, etc) which is 38,409 total words including my rambling, or 19,204 per month, or 4,466 per week, or 638 per day since I started posting this story (wow, I must have no life… sheesh)

Just a little random, useless trivia… (im an accountant, I like numbers… and averages and all that crap that usually bores people)

So yea… see u all next chapter!!


	12. Who Are The Keepers?

Last Time:

**A/N:** YEY Another chapter is up!! And this one is a long one… the longest so far… hope that u are all ready for it… sorry about the long wait… but life has its ways of interrupting peoples hobbies, like this story…

But another chapter is up, and hopefully u all will enjoy this one.

And to answer my own question asked last chapter, my readers/reviewers don't care that it is listed as g/v, so to all those that send me the nasty messages… live with it!! Haha j/p, I just don't feel like changing it

Now, on to the reviews

LD 1449: I don't think that I will change it, the people who message me don't leave me reviews, so Im gonna leave it as it is

Shiva: Once the inspiration hits, im sure that u will write an awesome chapter… if I can think of anything for u, I will see if I can help out ur inspirations. And thanks for the props

Animepostal: yea, Hercule is a bit ooc, but I don't really like him that much, so I don't plan to do to many good things with him ;) And he doesn't want Videl to join the force cuz he might be afraid of losing her, but it might be for another reason also

Ryota: Thanks for the props,

Gual1: Welcome, and thanks for the props

ClassisBeauty: Thanks for the props, and yes, those people are very rude. Ur taking Latin? Wow… that is awesome! I wish I knew another language… wait, I do!! I know 2 languages: English and bad English!! Haha… can u name that movie?

Anyways, on to the chapter and hope that u all enjoy it!!

**Last Time:**

As the two walked away, Scat glanced over his shoulder. Where a patrol squad had once been, there were only four smoking burn marks in craters on the ground.

He wanted to make sure he didn't anger this one, because it would be his last, possibly excruciatingly painful, mistake.

/Back on Earth\

She made her way to the bedroom and took the dose of two pills. 'Maybe I should send Vegeta to see if he is ok…' she thought as the pills started to work.

She fought for a few minutes to keep her eyes open, almost like she was afraid to fall asleep. But soon she lost the battle, her exhaustion took over and she fell into a deep, medication induced sleep.

**WWWWW**

The next hour passed uneventfully. Before they knew it, Scat slowed. He pointed at a small hill off towards the left side. "Just beyond that hill is the Keeper's Quarters," he said to the half Saiyan teen.

"Who are the Keepers?" Gohan asked.

"They were the people that lived here before Finkuso landed and conquered the planet. They offered very little resistance to Finkuso and his men, one of the more easily conquered people," Scat responded offhand.

'Gohan'

He stopped in his tracks. A voice was calling his name. He looked around, confused, before he realized it had come from inside his own head.

'Gohan'

There it was again. Was he just imagining it? Or had he in fact heard a voice in his head?

"Gohan…"

This time his ears did not betray him. It was spoken as a whisper on the wind, he was positive of it. He wasn't just imagining things. He looked around even more, looking for the source. He focused his ki into his ears to sharpen his hearing, hoping to be able to trace the sound to its source. He also focused a part of his ki into his surroundings, searching for anyone near him.

The only other life force he felt was Scat, but he heard another voice. Perhaps he was just going insane and hearing voices.

Scat looked back and noticed that Gohan wasn't following. He came back to the overly alert Saiyan. That is when he noticed that something had startled him. "What is it?" he questioned.

Gohan just help up a finger to silence him. He didn't want any disturbances when he was this focused outside his body to the world around.

"Gohan…"

There it was again. But even focusing himself as much as he was, he still couldn't figure out who had said it, or where it was coming from.

Then, all of a sudden, he got an eerie feeling from the hill to their left.

He couldn't feel what was on the other side. It felt like nothingness, like it was void of any life. Usually, he could feel the nature, plants, animals, grass… but that wasn't the case. Something on the other side of that hill was hiding what it truly contained.

That was an unnerving thought to the teen. What could hide everything from even the closes ki senses? He had seen people hide their own life forces, even he could do it, but not to the point of a void. He had never seen anything or anyone that could hide everything, or hide them so completely.

He turned to face the hill, and stared. He focused his energy towards the hill. Even when he just focused on the hill, all he felt was a void.

He began to unconsciously step towards the hill, step by step.

"Gohan, please, we can't go there…" Scat tried pleading with the Saiyan. But Gohan didn't even hear Scat. He was too focused on trying to sense anything beyond the hill.

Before he knew it, he was nearing the top of the hill, Scat still next to him; a worried look contorted his features.

"Gohan, you don't want to go there, that is where the Keepers live. No one that has gone there has ever returned. The Keepers never leave there, and no one else ever enters. That is how it has been for many, many years." Scat pleaded with the Saiyan for the second time with the same results.

"Shhh…" Gohan responded as he approached the peak of the small hill.

At the base of the other side of the hill stood a small walled community. In its center was a large building shaped as an inverted pyramid. This was then surrounded by dome shaped huts completing a ring around it.

Gohan slowly strode down the hill, unsure of what was going to be on the other side, in that small village. He could see the community, but he was unable to sense anything. He was driven on by a sense of earnest curiosity that couldn't be quenched. As he neared the only opening of the surrounding wall, he saw a gate directly in front of him.

Scat was still on his heels, eyes darting around nervously. He didn't want to be here in the first place, he would rather take off and run. But he feared this Saiyan more than the Keepers. He had seen what this one had done before and the devastation he had caused. As for the Keepers, he had just heard stories. He also figured that staying with Gohan would be safer than returning to Finkuso's men, to be punished for his betrayal.

As the duo approached the gate, the large wood and steel structure creaked with protest as it slowly opened.

No one stood on the other side, and no one was in sight. Gohan was still unable to sense anything. It was like he was walking into a wasteland with nothing living around him, yet he could see plants and buildings, and hear the animals.

He was drawn to the second door on the right, he couldn't explain it but he felt as if he had to go that way. Once he was a few feet from the door, it too opened. Only this time, there was someone on the other side.

Holding the knob and staring him directly in the eyes was a short blonde man.

Scat's face visibly paled as he laid eyes on a Keeper for the first time in his life.

The blonde man looked human in most regards, although he was slightly shorter than the average human. He stood probably no more than four and a half feet tall. The man also looked very old, but full of energy. His face showed many lines of age, but his bright blue eyes sparkled as they met with Gohan's solid black orbs. Although most of his hair was blonde, streaks of silver could be seen starting to peak through in numerous places. He was dressed in a simple brown tunic and pants.

"Welcome, Gohan," he said in a surprisingly strong and powerful voice considering he was such a small elderly man. "Please, come in and have a seat. I have been expecting you."

Scat's jaw dropped to the ground, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had always been told that the Keepers were evil monsters capable of massive destruction, yet this one showed no signs of aggression what-so-ever towards either of them and was inviting them in as if they were old friends.

Gohan walked into the simple dwelling, Scat followed, tripping over his feet as he walked through the door.

The short man closed the door behind the two. "Please, have a seat. Would you like some water? I know that you have come a long way from the main complex."

"No thank you," responded the half Saiyan as he sat on the large wooden bench in the main room. "It was an easy walk. What did you mean by you have been expecting me?" Gohan quickly asked, trying to get past the pleasantries and into the real reason that he was here.

"I was tracking your movements from the main complex by locking on to your energy signature. I have known of your presence here since you first landed seven cycles ago," the short man answered back as though it should have been obvious.

"How do you know who I am?" Gohan asked, dieing for information. He could tell that the man was giving him as little information as possible, while still answering his questions.

"I noticed your energy signal was different from the others here once you landed, and I have been expecting your arrival here since you left the main complex. We are able to tell much information from a person's energy signature, if you know how to read it properly," was the response from the man.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, a little frustrated by the lack of a good answer.

"I will explain in a few minutes. Just please, I ask for your patience. All will be clear soon enough," he responded as he turned around. "Please, wait here. I will be back in a few minutes," he said as he opened the same door the two entered a few moments ago, and left the building.

"Do you know who he is?" Scat asked with a very confused look on his face.

"No," was his simple response. He was reanalyzing the short conversation in his mind.

"He seemed to know a lot about you. What's going on?" Scat asked the air around him, not really expecting an answer.

"What do you know about the Keepers?" Gohan asked, hoping for more information to fill in the numerous gaps.

"I only know what the lieutenants and Captain Rosas have told me," He responded.

The silence from Gohan told Scat to continue. "They are evil monsters; ruthless murderers, things like that. At first, Finkuso lived in peace with the Keepers. They took him in when the Saiyans nearly wiped out our people. They nursed Finkuso back to health when he was still a small boy. When his father died, he took over as the acting ruler, but he was still very young and full of hate for the Saiyans. He secretly grew a military and expanded his technologies without the knowledge of the Keepers. Then one day, he left with his crew."

"Why did he leave?" Gohan asked.

"Some say to search for the Saiyans, others say to build his power and army, but no one knows for sure." Scat answered honestly. "But we do know that when he came back many years later, he was calling himself an Emperor. While he was out, he conquered many star systems, and strengthened his numbers and power exponentially."

"What did the Keepers do when he returned?" Gohan questioned.

"Well, they were not happy with him and how he had acquired his power. He responded by attacking them. He killed off many of them, and burned their villages to the ground. Eventually, the survivors retreated back here. Once they were here, Finkuso was no longer able to push them any further," replied Scat.

"Why not?" Gohan wondered aloud, it didn't make sense for him to stop after all that he did.

"No matter how many people Finkuso would send, or how many times he would send them, he could never get to the Keepers. It was almost as if the planet protects this one spot. Whenever an army would come, something would happen to stop it. Storms, blizzards, fires, searing heat waves, meteor showers; anything that could have happened has happened, and many times over. They had always been a thorn in Finkuso's side, something to remind him of his failure with the Saiyans. It is a pain that has haunted him since his childhood…" Scat stopped talking when the door opened and the short blonde man returned to the small domicile.

"Please, come with me," the man said.

The two stood and followed the small man out of the dwelling. They walked towards the center of the community, towards the odd shaped building. When the three reached the base of the inverted pyramid, they noticed that there was a single door where the point met the ground. The little man raised his left hand and the door slid open.

On the other side of the door was a small room, only about five feet square. All three had difficulties fitting into the room, due to the larger size of Scat.

Once all three were inside, the door slid shut. There was a slight hiss, and then a low humming sound as the ceiling slid open. There was another hiss as the ceiling stopped moving.

Then the humming got louder as a portion of the floor started to lift towards the opening in the ceiling. It stopped in the center of a room slightly larger than the one below.

There they paused for a second, before the hiss was heard again and this ceiling opened up. The hissing stopped as the floor around them lifted up again.

This time, they stopped in a normal sized room with a bench along one of the walls.

"Please, have a seat. I must proceed ahead to officially announce your arrival. When the ceiling opens again, just stand under the opening and the floor will raise you to the next level." He held an open hand, palm up, towards the bench and motioned with his head to where they were to wait. They silently followed his instructions.

The ceiling opened again and the man was lifted up. He disappeared into the room up above as the floor piece closed the opening in the ceiling.

The two sat for what seemed like hours. But to be fair, ten minutes of nothing feels like hours, or even days, to a Saiyan.

After what felt like an eternity to the idle half-Saiyan, a familiar hiss was heard and the ceiling opened up again.

He was overly excited that something had finally happened, and eager to find more answers, Gohan sprang up and ran under the opening in the ceiling. That ever familiar humming sound could be heard as the floor started to lift up to meet the opening.

When it finally settled in the next room, Gohan let out a sigh of frustration. There was nothing before him, just an empty room. His hope for answers was further delayed.

"Excuse me, sir," a small, meek voice called. The odd duo promptly turned around. What Gohan saw made his eyes grow to the size of basketballs, and his jaw fall to the ground into a puddle of his own drool.

There must have been 15 tables, each over ten feet long and piled with food. There was more food here than he had ever seen in one place at one time. This was the dream of every Saiyan alive.

"Please, have a seat," the meek voice said.

Gohan finally was able to break his staring at the food to notice the owner of the meek voice. Before him stood a small girl that looked no older than eight or nine years old. She had golden blonde hair and the same piercing, sparkling blue eyes that he had seen on the old man. Her shoulder length hair was tied into a high braided ponytail. She, like the old man, was dressed in a brown tunic.

She noticed that the two hadn't moved after her offer to have a seat. "Please, have a seat," she repeated, this time motioning her hands towards the two chairs near the tables, "and please, help yourselves."

Gohan hesitated for a second, unsure if he should take her up on the offer. But that was all, a Saiyan could never turn down food.

He ran over to the tables and started stuffing his face as fast as he could. He just realized how hungry he was. He had no idea how long ago his last real meal was, or even the last time he ate. On top of all that, the fighting and transforming into a Super Saiyan and then Ascending beyond a Super Saiyan against Finkuso had really drained what little energy he had. He was basically running on fumes at this point.

He was more than happy to fill up all that energy he had lost with the delicious food on the table.

'When was the last time that I ate?' he thought to himself between mouthfuls. 'That old man said that I had been here for seven cycles, but how long is a cycle? And how long was I out before we landed here?' He paused in his eating. 'Maybe I'll find that out after I eat.' He thought as he started filling his face again.

By this time, Scat had also joined Gohan at the tables. He followed Gohan's lead and was starting to eat, although no where near as fast and the half-Saiyan.

Once the tables had been cleared, mostly by Gohan, the little girl said, "When you are ready, please follow me."

They both sat for a few minutes to let their food settle before they stood up and walked over to the little girl, joining her in the center of the room.

The ceiling hissed and opened, no surprise there, and they were led under the opening. The floor around them hummed and started to lift up.

Gohan looked down to the little girl next to him. "Do you know what is going on?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Yes," was her simple response, it was clear that he wouldn't be getting answers form her either.

But he was still going to try. "Are you going to tell me?" Gohan asked her nicely.

"No," was her response. It was said in such a firm tone that it left no room for him to question her further. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it any more.

Gohan sigh in resignation and straightened his stance as he readied himself for the next level. His eyes cleared the next floor and the first thing that he saw was the old man, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I do hope that you are feeling better now that you have eaten. I can tell by your energy signature that you are feeling more refreshed," the old man almost squealed in delight.

Gohan was a little uneasy at how giddy the old man was but he smiled politely, and nodded his head. It was true. He did feel better, a lot better in fact. "Much better, thank you," he said politely, trying to hide the troubled feeling from his voice.

The old man clapped his hands, startling the duo and squealed "Excellent!"

"So… where do we go now?" Gohan asked as nicely as possible, considering how irritated he was getting at the never ending maze of oddness and unanswered questions.

"Follow me," he said as he walked over to the wall behind him. He placed his left hand on the wall. There was a small screech, and then a metallic grinding noise.

On command, the wall opened up.

Now Gohan was starting to get annoyed. He hated this maze, and how no one would give him a straight answer. "Where are you taking us? And what's going on?" he questioned desperately trying to fight back the anger and sarcasm that was struggling to make its way into his voice.

The little girl looked up at the old man. "Father, does he know?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

The old man just shook his head in response and walked through the open wall.

The little girl turned to face the half-Saiyan and the former guard. "Please, do excuse father," she said in a sweet and apologetic voice, "He is very old and stubborn. He likes to embrace the world of yesterday more than the life of today. Now please, follow me," she said as she turned and walked through the open wall.

Gohan and Scat looked at each other, both more confused than they were before she had said anything. They both shrugged their shoulders, signaling that neither had any idea what was going on.

Gohan led the way through the open wall following the little girl and her apparent father. Scat followed a few seconds later.

The opening in the wall led to a long hallway with many turns. When they finally caught up with the old man, he had stopped at the end of the hallway, standing in front of a door.

When the three reached him, he placed his hand on the knob, turned it and opened the door.

On the other side of the door was a large room. It was very simply decorated, with only a desk in the center and a large swivel chair on the other side of the desk, its back facing the door the four entered through.

"It's about time, Eric. What took so long?" a very infuriated female voice spoke. It came from behind the chair, but the chair remained in place.

"My apologies, Luann," the man apparently named Eric said. "We knew Saiyan's have a large appetite, but we were unaware of how little this one had eaten in the past few cycles."

It amazed Gohan how submissive Eric's voice was talking to this Luann person. Before, his voice was so strong and commanding, but to Luann, he was almost timid.

Obviously, Luann must be a very powerful or important person to these Keepers, otherwise Eric wouldn't have acted so small in comparison to her.

"Well," she said as she spun the chair around finally facing the small group, "let's have a look at this Saiyan."

Her eyes met with Gohan's. Her eyes were odd, in that they had no whites, and they were just a solid violet color. This was the first thing that he noticed. Once he was able to shake off the confused amazement, he broke the stare and looked at Luann. She looked a lot like Bulma, only darker skinned, and with long violet hair that perfectly matched her eyes and hung past her shoulders. She wore a dark blue, long sleeve robe that hung to the ground.

The way that she sat in the chair confirmed Gohan's suspicion that she had power in this community, and that she was not afraid to exercise that power.

Gohan noticed her looking him up and down from where she sat.

She stood up and walked over to the teen. She was a full head shorter than him. She walked circles around him appraising him, making sure that her eyes covered every inch of the half-Saiyan.

This made Gohan feel awkward. She poked at his arms, stomach, chest, back, and just about everywhere else on the teen. That made Gohan feel even more uneasy, and he felt his face warm as the blood rushed to it. He didn't know why he blushed, but he did.

Luann walked around to stand in front of him. She reached up and placed her palm on his blushing cheek. She left it there for a few seconds before pulling her hand back slightly and slapping him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Gohan complained, since he wasn't ready for the movement.

"No, it's not him. He is too weak. This boy could not be the one we are waiting for. Send him away," Luann said, moving her hands in a shooing motion.

"Wait a second. You're going to send me away without even telling me what's going on, after all of this? What's the deal?" Gohan shouted, finally unable to cork his frustration.

"It does not matter. You are not the one we seek. You are too weak." She snapped back, angered that he would question her like this.

Gohan figured that she was not used to being talked to like this. "Weak?" he shouted at her. "You think that I am weak?" He didn't really like to brag like this, but he was doing this just to drive Luann crazy, and he could tell that it was working.

"Yes, and I don't think, I KNOW that you are. There is no way that you could have killed that monster Finkuso!" She yelled, borderline hysterical at his insolence.

"I did, and I will show you how I did. Just watch…" he said as he grinned.

Scat knew what was about to happen, although he did not know why it happened, so he turned his head away from the Saiyan and lowered his eyes, hoping to shield his eyes from the light about to be displayed.

There was a bright flash of light as Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan. Slowly he started pushing his power up. He could do that without the actual action of powering up, so there was no aura flare and the opponent was unaware of his rising power.

It was a neat trick that he had taught himself. He could do it slowly and silently, or in quick bursts. Unfortunately, when he did it in the quick bursts, he couldn't hold it for very long until it would fade back to where he was before.

He stood there as a Super Saiyan, slowly raising his power without the visible flaring aura.

"No," Luann snapped. "It's still not enough, WEAKLING!" she screamed the last word.

Now Gohan was piping hot, that last comment hitting on his Saiyan pride. He was tired of this little loud mouth, and he was ready to shut her up.

He spread his feet apart, clutched his fists, and bent slightly at the waist and knees. His flaring aura appeared around him as he pushed his power to the highest he could in Super Saiyan form.

Then he let loose a roar of effort as he jumped the gap into the Ascended Super Saiyan Level.

But he didn't just stop there, he would prove her wrong. He shouted as he strained to push his power even higher, up to points that he had never been before. The entire structure of the building shook as he powered past where he was when he easily beat Finkuso.

He had no idea of how high he could go, so he decided that he would find out right now. He pushed higher and higher, and the higher he pushed, the more the building shook.

Cracks formed in the walls and floors. The dust and small debris on the floor lifted and swirled around him.

Another long roar and his feet sunk into the ground and his aura flared like a massive wild fire with lightning flashing and crackling in it. His muscles swelled as his power almost peaked.

Then it happened. He finally peaked, and his power was enormous, even larger than he had previously thought it was. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as his aura calmed around him.

But something felt weird. It was like something was missing. There was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach and it almost made him feel sick. But he could handle it.

He slowly opened his eyes. The room around him was trashed, the desk and chair had flown and crashed into the wall, shattering them both into millions of tiny pieces.

He was also the only person standing. Eric, Luann, Scat and the little girl were all on the ground next to the walls. His feet were pushed into the ground up to his mid shin.

Honestly, he was surprised that the building was still standing with all the cracks in the floors and walls.

"Incredible…" Gohan whispered under his breath as he looked down at his hands.

(A/N: Rachel asked me when she proofed this, and to avoid any of the other reader's confusions: no, he did not just become a ssj3. At this point, he could, but he doesn't know how. If he knew that there was a ssj3 and how to jump the gap, then he could… maybe that is the feeling in his stomach? Maybe its not… hehe, im evil)

"He is the one…" Luann said in astonishment as she stood up, her unblinking stare locked on the half-Saiyan. "I can feel it in his energy signature."

"I knew it," Eric said as he also stood and wiped the dirt and dust from his tunic.

"Gohan, what happened?" Scat asked his traveling partner.

Gohan ignored Scat's question and stared back at Luann, his aura starting to flare up again. He was getting very angry, and found that his anger was difficult to control in this form.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he barked through clenched teeth.

"No," Luann responded still unblinkingly staring at Gohan. "But, you need go through that door." she pointed at the wall and it opened. As it opened, chunks fell from the wall revealing the hidden door underneath it

"What is through there? More riddles? More questions? Why won't you just answer me?" He snapped, even more infuriated.

"Through that door, all your questions will be answered," Luann said.

"Fine," he snapped and walked through the door and into a dark hallway. He took note of the fact that they stopped Scat from following him. The hall was so dark that if it wasn't for the light produced by his aura, he wouldn't have been able to see his hand in front of his face.

He traveled down the hall a few feet then curved to the right. At the end of the curve was another door. "I better get some answers, and soon, before I hurt someone," Gohan said to himself and the door. He let out a sigh and opened the door.

"You! What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed as he saw the person standing in the center of the room staring back at him.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:** Now, a little contest… message me with who u think that it is in the room. The first person who gets it right I will write them or a character of their choice into the story… So, let the games begin!! Heh heh, I always wanted to say that… And please, message me, don't put it into a review (cuz if ur right I don't want u to ruin it for any of the other readers who may not have figured it out. Cool?)

Later everyone, see u next chapter!!


	13. Question the Answers?

**A/N: **Well, everyone… Another chapter… I hope that you all like it… But first of all… Everyone wish wellness towards Rachel (my beta). She is going thru some rough times, and needs all the good vibes she can get (so if this chapter kinda sucks, its cuz she didn't proof it for me, so please be nice, k?) I fell kinda bad submitting it without her looking over it… But by not posting it I fell like im cheating all the readers… cuz it has been a while since the last update. I am very sorry about that everyone, and I GREATLY appreciate ur patience and understanding for both Rachel and myself…

Anyways, on the plus side, in my recent down time, I was able to pre-write the remainder of Part II, so just know that it will be coming to an end sometime soon (I wont say how soon tho, cuz I don't wanna kill the story)…

Also, thanks to everyone who participated in my contest last chapter. All were very good guesses, but only 1 person got the answer correct (surprising… I thought I left enough clues to tip everyone off… I guess I wrote it better than I thought ;) hehe)… I already tried contacting the winner by message, but since I never got a response… Shiva… you're the winner… let me know ur email and I will send u some info (again)

And once again, thanks everyone for ur understanding with the delays…. Life just has been really… well… I don't wanna bore everyone with my ranting about life… so ill just leave it as life has been very interesting…

So, yeah…. On to the reviews (should be short, cuz most were just answers to the game…. But anyways….)

LD 1449: Thanks for playing along. Heres another chapter for ur enjoyment

Shiva: Congrats on winning… thanks for the compliments and sorry bout the delay… enjoy! And thanks for the well wishing on my move. I appreciate it a lot

Ryota: Sorry about the "Matrix"-yness of it… but I wanted to make it mysterious and try to keep u all guessing… Looks like I did a good job of that ;) hehe… oh well, enjoy the next chapter. And thanks for the well wishing on my move. I appreciate it a lot.

Enraged: I am usually writing at least 2 or 3 chapters ahead of what I am posting. I write in a notebook, then modify/add/remove as I type, then send it to Rachel my beta to proof and modify as she usually does… So no, I am not using ur responses to add the unknown character.

Chris: Wow… that sure was an enthusiastic review…defiantly a first for me… thanks for the compliments and I'm glad u like it. Welcome aboard (haven't seen ur name before…), its always nice to see the fan-base growing

Animepostal: Well, its nice to know that the readers are putting so much thought and analysis into the story… it's a nice compliment. But now you will find out who it is!! R u excited? Anyways, thanks for the loyalty and this one is a pretty long chapter, and the next few should be also.

ClassicBeauty: Well, the moment that you have been waiting for… You will now get some answers!! YEY!! How was the hazard cleanup? Fun? Exciting? I glad that you could go help with that… I wish I had enough time to do stuff like that… oh well… someday I will. Here is another chapter for u… enjoy!! And thanks for the well wishing on my move. I appreciate it a lot.

**Last Time:**

The hall was so dark that if it wasn't for the light produced by his aura, he wouldn't have been able to see his hand in front of his face.

He traveled down the hall a few feet then curved to the right. At the end of the curve was another door.

"I better get some answers, and soon, before I hurt someone," Gohan said to himself and the door. He let out a sigh and opened the door.

"You! What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed as he saw the person standing in the center of the room staring back at him.

**WWWWW**

Glowing green eyes stared back at the half-Saiyan teen.

He dropped back into his base form, the shock was just too much for him. It broke his concentration.

"I have been waiting for you, Gohan," said a soft and sweet feminine voice.

"What's going on, Gwen?" he inquired to the green hair beauty.

"You have fulfilled your prophecy." She answered.

A confused look contorted his face. "Prophecy? What prophecy?" he asked bewildered.

She looked at him like the answer was obvious. Gohan's blank and confused expression prompted her to continue. "Finkuso was evil, and the prophecies said that he would conquer much of the universe. The areas that he controlled would be plunged into a dark era full of pain, torture, and suffering. He would reach countless billions of innocent civilians: women, children, no one would be safe from his reign. By fulfilling the prophecy, you have done a major justice for the entire universe and all of its inhabitants." Her voice was very flat and emotionless, and it seemed so far away, like she was talking from the past.

"Is that why you brought me here?" he asked her, even though he felt like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, it is. Finkuso has conquered many planets and systems. He needed to be stopped before he became too powerful," she answered, lowering her eyes to the floor, like she was embarrassed by the reason for bringing him here.

"What if I had failed? What if I couldn't beat Finkuso?" Gohan asked, hoping to bring her glowing eyes up from the floor.

He succeeded. She raised her gazed and stared him directly in the eyes. "Then the universe would have been doomed to an era of death, destruction and chaos." Again, her gaze lowered, only this time not as far.

"Is this your home planet? Is this Yaketsu?" he asked, again hoping to bring her eyes up to him.

She did, but when her eyes came up, they seemed sad, like she was holding in terrible anguish. "Yes, but it has not been called that for some time now…" her voice trailed off as she seemed to get a far away look again.

"Since Finkuso arrived?" Gohan probed, hoping to get more information out of her.

Her look came back to the here-and-now. "That's correct. He arrived here broken and barely alive, and we helped him. Then one day he just leaves, and when he came back he repays our kindness with death and destruction. That was how we knew he was the one from the prophecy."

"Then what happened? Were you able to hold him off?" Gohan asked concerned

"No. He came too fast. While he was gone, he had amassed a huge army. We tried to put up resistance, but he was too strong. We actually failed miserably. But by then, it was already too late. Once we realized that he was the one of prophecy, we realized that we needed to find the other person from the prophecy. That was when we came to you. You were fated to destroy him, and are destined to be a legend. With this action, you are coming to fill that destiny."

Gohan sat on the ground. "I don't want to be a legend…" he said under his breath with a sigh.

Gwen sat down next to him. She extended her arm and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do not think of it as a bad thing. To be in prophecy is a great honor. People will speak of your deeds, your battles, your strength, and your honor for eons to come."

Gohan turned his head and looked her in the eyes, "But I don't want that. I was happy with a quiet life. I want to be normal, and to live a normal life. And if it wasn't for my joker of a father, I could have been." He balled his fist and struck the ground, leaving a divot shaped like his knuckles.

'Why did he doom me to this life of misfortune?' he thought as he again struck the ground, leaving another knuckle shaped divot.

"Your father has saved the universe many times from destruction." As Gwen said this, Gohan balled both fists tightly. She continued, "He is a savior," now his teeth were clenched, he knew where this was going, "worthy of our respect-"

Now he had boiled over. What did she know of this man that she was calling a savior? Yes, he had done some great deeds. But a savior? That was just pushing it too far. "RESPECT?" Gohan interrupted. "Do you have any idea what that… man… has done to me and my family? What horrors I have seen in my life? And why? All because of him, because he was Saiyan." He paused for a second, in an attempt to calm himself. He didn't want to loose control on her; she had done nothing. He took a deep breath and continued. "I was kidnapped when I was 4 years old by my uncle. I then had to watch him murder my father. After that, I was left alone in the wilderness for six month by my father's longtime rival. I fought two evil Saiyans bent on taking over the Earth a year after my uncle murdered my father. I flew across the galaxy where we almost got killed by an alien tyrant. After that, he disappears for two year, then finally shows up again and gets a heart virus while we are fighting killer androids bent on killing him and all of us. Then he kills himself because of me, and that causes my mom to die leaving me alone with my little brother. Now I cause another friend to die because this legacy created by him…" He stopped and took another deep breath to steady himself. "How can you expect me to respect him? He is the cause of almost every problem in my life."

Gwen looked at him bewildered, like she couldn't believe what he was saying. "But look at all the great things that he has done-"

He cut her off, "What great things? All he has caused is death and misery."

"If it wasn't for him, there you be no you. Frieza would rule part of the universe, and Finkuso would rule the rest. The entire universe would be suffering."

"Look, can we just drop this now?" Gohan said as he stood up and walked across the room.

Gwen stood and walked up behind Gohan and placed her hands on his shoulders. She gently urged him to turn around.

He turned and his gaze met her glowing green eyes. "Everything happens for a reason. Everything will work out, don't worry about that." She moved her hand from his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. She held him in a hug for what must have been a minute, though it felt like a much longer time.

Gohan was happy for someone to be there for him, and to comfort him.

It was funny, holding Gwen in his arms he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. There was warmth in his heart, similar to what he felt with Goten, only this was different. He couldn't quite place what was so different about this feeling, but it was…

Relieving…

Relieving to have someone there to comfort him, someone to listen and someone to tell him that things will be alright.

It was something that he had been missing for a long time. Since his mom died all those years ago, and he never really got it from his dad, at least, not since he was four years old.

It's true, he did have some friends: Bulma, Krillin, all the others. But since Krillin got with 18, he hadn't heard from the ex-monk. It had been years since he had talked to him.

And Bulma wasn't there much either. Every time she tired, Vegeta would show up and yell at her to stop treating him like a child because he is Saiyan, and Saiyan's are warriors, not babies. And treating him like that will only make him soft.

He liked this feeling. It was very refreshing to the troubled teen. It made him feel whole, like he was complete again.

A few comforting moments later, they released each other and Gohan couldn't take his eyes from the glowing green that stared back at him.

A small smile found its way into his lips, and then it grew. It wasn't like any of the other ones he had before. This one was different. It was a true, genuine, heart-felt smile, not the smirks or grins from before. This one wasn't a response to a threat, or an act of intimidation.

This one was there because he was… happy. For the first time in many years, he was… happy.

"Come, let me show you something, and check in with the others," Gwen said as she took Gohan by the hand and led him back out the door he came in.

He followed her lead through the dark hallway. He couldn't see a thing, but she seemed to navigate the corridor perfectly. 'I wonder how she knows where she's going…' he thought.

"I have the ability to see in very minimal amounts of light, similar to the felines on your planet. Also, I know these rooms and tunnels by heart. I have traveled them many times in my life," she answered his unasked question.

"Oh, that makes sense…" He mumbled back to her in response.

They arrived at the open door at the end of the hall. When they walked through the doorway and into the room, Gwen's jaw dropped.

"Wha… What happened here?" she asked, a bewildered look on her face as her eyes scanned the walls and floors, following every crack and split. Her eyes stopped on the shattered remains of the chair and desk.

All fingers pointed to Gohan.

Gohan's hand found its way to the back of his neck as he chuckled slightly and turned a bright shade of crimson. "Yeah… sorry about that. I'll fix it, I promise," He said as he chuckled a little bit more and rubbed the back of his neck furiously.

"What did you do?" she asked as she turned around and met her glowing gaze to his.

"I got a little carried away…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit harder.

"A little?" Luann scoffed, sarcasm dripping from her words. She obviously did not like the half-Saiyan teen.

"Never mind her," Gwen said as she led Gohan out of that room and into the other hall.

They went back to the 'elevator,' and continued their upward ascent. They rose up one floor at a time, but they kept going higher and higher into the structure.

Once they had gone up about five floors, they stopped their upward progress. Gwen led Gohan out of the room and down some corridors.

"Where are we going now?" he asked the green haired beauty.

"There is something that I would like to show you," was her response.

"Any chance that you will tell me anything about it before we get there?" he asked, although he had a pretty good feeling about what her response would be.

She just shook her head in response.

"Figures…" he mumbled under his breath. He was getting pretty good at predicting these people.

They stopped at a door on the left side of the hallway they were in.

Gwen held out her hand, inviting the teen to open the door.

Gohan grabbed the handle and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried rocking it back-and-forth, but it still wouldn't move. He put both hands on the handle and tried to turn it with all his might.

But he was unsuccessful. It still wouldn't budge.

Gwen giggled slightly. "If you are tying to turn the handle with your hands, you will never open this door."

Gohan turned his gaze to her. "How else can you open a door?" he asked sarcastically.

"With your mind." She answered

Gohan's blank stare told her he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Let me show you," she said as he moved out of the way. She stepped in front of the door and placed her hand gently on the handle. Then handle turned by itself under her hand. "See?"

Gohan's jaw dropped. He had never seen a knob turn itself like that before. "How did you do that?"

She looked him in the eyes, "if you stay a while, I could show you how," she said with a smile as she pushed the door open. She took a step backwards and held her hand out again to invite Gohan to enter before her.

He looked through the door and into the dark room beyond the entrance. "What's in there?" he asked.

"You will see," she answered as she placed her hand on his back and urged him into the room with a slight push.

He entered the room, and Gwen followed him, and once both were through the doorway, the door closed behind them. The room was pitch-black. He felt Gwen's hand wrap around his arm. He couldn't see a thing, but he knew that Gwen could, or at least knew where to go. He felt her pull him forward, so he followed her lead. They walked through the darkness for probably 10 or 15 feet before she stopped.

A one foot square on the floor directly in front of him started to glow a soft white color. Then it slowly rose from the floor creating a column coming up from the ground. The column rose until it was just over waist height to the half-Saiyan. The entire column was glowing softly, creating the only light in the room.

A small circle, maybe three or four inches in diameter rose from the top of the column, until it was about six inches tall from the top of the column. A voice inside his head told him to grab the peg that stuck out from the top of the column. He reached his hand out a wrapped it around the peg.

Once his hand closed on the peg, the floor all around him started to glow a soft green, revealing him to be standing in the center of a large room, about 30 feet across. Then the ceiling lit up and started slightly glowing black.

It pulsed once to a grayish color, then settled back into black. Then millions of tiny red, orange, green, blue, and yellow dots started appearing. Gohan could feel the energy of the room, and each dot…

If felt like hundreds of billions of people.

"That's incredible…" he said, staring at the roof.

"That is every planet and star in the universe," Gwen said as her eyes rose from the teen to the ceiling.

"Where are we?" he asked, unable to break his stare at the ceiling.

The scene flickered and zoomed in on a green dot on the ceiling just to the right side of where he stood.

"That is the once proud planet of Yaketsu…" her voice trailed off, and in the faint glowing, Gohan could see the far-away look was back in her eyes.

A nearby planet to Yaketsu flickered, and Gohan felt some odd energy coming from it. "What was that?" he asked

His question brought her back from her far-away place. "That means that there is trouble on that planet," she answered

"How does it know?" he asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"This room is connected to all living things. You know how you can feel other people's energy? It is very similar to that, only much more sensitive and on a much larger scale."

"Why would you need a room that's connected to all living things?" He finally brought his gaze down from the ceiling, and let it settle on Gwen.

Though she was still looking up at the ceiling, he could see a far-away look again forming in her eyes. "There was a time when we were the watchers of all living things, like the guardian of your planet."

"You mean that you are like King Kai?" he asked, slightly confused.

Her eyes dropped from the ceiling and met with his. "Similar, but my people have been doing this since the beginning of time, long before the Kais were even born. In fact, we aided in their creation to assist us. We were not very numerous, and there was a lot of space to watch."

Gohan's face contorted in confusion. "So why have I never heard of your people before? Why had the Kais never mentioned you?"

Her gaze fell to the floor. "Time has a way of passing, and as time passes, memories fade. We were once a memory, but soon, we will fade completely."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister, the little girl that you saw before, was the last of my people to be born. She is 5,000 Earth years old today."

Gohan's jaw almost fell to the floor. That little girl that looked to be only 8 or 9 years old was actually 5,000 years old! "What's the problem? Why have there been no new births?"

"No one knows, and no one ever will." As she said that, her shoulders visibly sunk as she sighed.

"Why not?"

Her head lifted from the ground and her eyes narrowed slightly. "When Finkuso landed, he slaughtered many of my people…" She paused and took a deep breath to compose herself.

For the first time, Gohan thought her heard anger in her voice.

She let out her breath and continued. "We were powerless to stop him. He caught us off guard and completely unprepared. And we were too forgotten in time for anyone to know who we were and to want to come to our aid. Because of the lack of new births, and the relentless massacring from Finkuso, my small family is all the remains." Her eyes again fell to the ground.

Gohan's jaw almost hit the ground. "You mean…" his voice trailed off, afraid to finish his sentence.

She lifted her eyes. "Yes, Luann is my mother, and Eric my father. We are the last four of my people. We are all that is left." Her eyes again fell to the ground, and Gohan saw a tear fall to the ground.

Suddenly, Gohan came to a realization. He, like Gwen, was one of four remaining: him, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks, like Gwen, her sister, Luann and Eric. They both belonged to dieing civilizations.

He missed his little brother, his mom, Bulma, and even Vegeta. He missed his former mentor Piccolo.

He hadn't really realized it, but since his mom and dad died, he had shut everyone out of his life. He hadn't opened up or really talked to anyone about anything important in what seemed like an eternity.

Another tear fell from Gwen's face, and a matching one fell from Gohan's. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She sunk into his chest, content to shed a few tears on him.

It made him feel better, so have someone there to hold onto, and he noticed that it seemed to do the same for her.

"Please don't leave yet," she said gently sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ok," he responded in barely more than a whisper, trying desperately to fight back as many of his tears as he could


	14. Begone!

**A/N: **Well, what can I say, other than I am sooo sorry about the length of time between updates… Things have been… difficult to say the least. Anyways, at least I got another chapter done for you all. Thanks for your ever continued patience with me and for continuing with your interest in my story. But at least this one is another long one… second longest yet, second only to the last chapter… But you all know the drill, on to the reviews!!

Shiva: Thanks, like always, for the comments. I appreciate it greatly. I hope that you like this chapter as much as any of the past ones.

Lethal: Gwen is about 20,000 years old (see part I, chapter 12), but I hope that helps. If you knew that it was Gwen, why didn't you put it in the review? Oh well, anyways, I hope you like this chapter too.

ClassicBeauty: Hey, glad that ur clean-up went well. Glad to know that there are some people who care enough to do stuff like that (I do some community service, but nothing of that magnitude. I applaud you!) I hope you like this chapter too!

Ryota: Thanks, I'll try to keep up the good work, I hope that you like this chapter too!

F22: Welcome aboard!! Glad to see you join in on the fun!! As far as putting so much time into this… I just wanted to make the best story possible, one that people would enjoy reading, and I hope I have done that. Thanks for the compliments, and I hope future chapters will be as good as the past ones!

Anyways, on to the story now, I'll bet that you ALL are super anxious to read the next installment. So, on to the story!!

**Last Time:**

Another tear fell from Gwen's face, and a matching one fell from Gohan's. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She sunk into his chest, content to cry on him.

It made him feel better, so have someone there to hold onto, and he noticed that it seemed to do the same for her.

"Please don't leave yet," she said gently sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ok," he responded in barely more than a whisper, trying desperately to fight back as many of his tears as he could.

**WWWWW**

"I'm proud of you, son…" came a gentle voice.

"Father No!!" answered a young boy's scream.

Gohan's eyes exploded open as he shot into a sitting position.

He was drenched in sweat, yet he was shivering. It had been a while since he had woken up like this. It had also been a while since he had slept this well, or had that dream.

A bed, a blanket, a pillow… This was the first time that he had been able to really sleep since his initial run in with Rosas and Cano.

'How long has it been?' he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was still so tired.

"It has been about 10 Earth days," a voice said, startling him wide awake.

His eyes snapped to the source of the voice. He met with glowing green eyes of Gwen. She stood near the door, hands folded in front of her.

Gohan's face flushed when he realized he was shirtless, he had been sleeping without his shirt on. He quickly wrapped the blanket around himself, his face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Please, you have no reason to be embarrassed," she said as she stepped over to near the foot of the bed and picked up his shirt off the ground. She extended her arm that held the article of clothing.

He took it from her and put it on. He looked down at the tattered rag of a shirt displeased. He wished that he had another set of clothes. This outfit that he had been wearing since he was in the pit was very uncomfortable, and it had become rather dirty.

There were some blood spots on it from his unfortunate victims, a set of large tears from his fight with Vadin, and many small rips and holes all over the rest of the shirt and pants.

Gwen saw the displeased look on his face, and her face saddened. "You may leave if you wish, I will not prevent you from doing so," she said as her face fell to the floor.

Gohan noticed a hint of disappointment on her voice. "No, it's not that…" he said as he grabbed a handful of his dirty, torn shirt. "I just wish I had something else to wear," he said innocently.

Her face visibly brightened when he said that. "Do you have alternate clothing in your ship?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Then I will take you there, so you will be more comfortable. Come," she opened the door and stepped out.

Gohan followed her out of the hut he had slept in. It was almost identical to the one he had met Eric in, only his had a small bed where Eric's had a bench.

They left the small community of buildings and crested the hill to arrive where he and Scat had been the previous day. They turned the direction he and Scat had been heading.

"How far is it to the hanger?" he asked

"Not too far," she answered.

They walked for an hour, a very quiet and uneventful hour, until they reached the hanger compound. It had a large main building, presumably the control tower, and behind that were hundreds of smaller buildings, probably the hangers.

"How will we know which one has my ship?" he asked, a little disheartened by the many buildings. It would take days to search each individual hanger!

"Easy, we ask them," she said as she pointed towards the large building.

"I don't think that is the type of information that they will volunteer to us," he said, now more confused

Her face crinkled into a huge smile as she turned and walked towards the building. She stopped at the main door and closed her eyes. A minute later, the door opened revealing a guard standing on the other side. He had a blank look on his face, almost as though his mind wasn't there, but his body was.

She smiled at the guard. "Where is this Saiyan's ship being held?" she asked in a sweet tone as she motioned towards Gohan.

The guard just stared blankly for a few seconds before his face twitched as if he had gotten pinched.

"Where is it?" she asked again, this time it was more like a statement than a question.

Again, the guards just stared blankly for a few seconds before his face again twitched as if in pain.

"Where!" This time it was an order, not a question.

The guard fell to his knees and grabbed the sides of his head, while screaming in extreme agony. Then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hanger 413B," she said calmly

"What did you do?" He asked

"He will be ok. I just probed his mind to find the information that we needed, and then erased us from his memory. He will wake up in 10 minutes and have no memory of our encounter."

Gohan's jaw dropped. "How can you do that?"

"I am a Keeper," she said as though it was plainly obvious as she walked towards the rows of hangers.

He shook his head slightly. 'Full of surprises…' he thought as he followed her

They wandered for 30 minutes before they found hanger 413B. It was one of the smaller hangers, but easy large enough for two or three ships identical to his.

"We will transport your ship over to our village, so that if you need anything it will be near," she said with a smile.

"Won't they notice us leaving with the ship?"

"I will take care of that. Please, open the door, there is no one inside," she said as she lifted he hand and motioned him to the door.

Gohan lifted his arm with his hand palm up. He thought for a second gauging the material and thickness of the door. He started to form a ki ball just above his open palm. Little by little it grew. Once it was about the size of a baseball, he stopped. He looked at her, "You sure?"

She nodded and he threw the ki ball.

It hit the wall with a small explosion, throwing dust and debris everywhere. When the dust settled, the entire door was gone, as well as parts of the surrounding walls.

"Oops, too much…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

Gwen shook her head as she entered the hanger through the wreckage that was once a door. Gohan quickly stopped chuckling and followed her lead.

Inside of the hanger was his ship. He so longed to see it, he had missed it since he had been here. Surrounding the ship were weird looking machines, some with wires attached to the hull of the ship, others with clamps attached to the legs.

What surprised him the most was that the door to the ship was not open. He had been expecting to go in there and see his stuff all over the place and the ship ransacked. He walked over to the door and found the keypad was detached from the hull with many meters and other handheld devices attached or clamped onto the wires that came out of the pad.

He laughed. "Looks like someone closed the door and can't figure out how to open it back up!" He disconnected the clamps and wires and pressed the keypad back into the hull. He pressed in his combination and the door hissed and dropped open.

"We will need a way out," Gwen said as she approached him from behind, finger pointed up towards the ceiling.

"Get in, and I will take care of that," He said as he watched her slender body ascend the small staircase. "Now, to open the roof without anything falling on the ship…" he whispered as he made his way around the base removing all the machines from his spacecraft. "It is going to have to be big…" he said as a smile formed on his lips.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held both hands out in front of him, his wrists touching and his hands making a slight V shape. He then dropped them down, next to his hip.

"KA… ME…" he started as a bluish ki ball formed between his hands, "HA…" the ki ball between his hand grew to the size of basketball, "ME…" his aura flared around him in a blinding bluish white light and the ki ball flashed and flickered wildly.

"HA!!" He shouted as he brought his hand back up in front of him, wrists still touching. A blue beam shot from him hands and spread as it traveled toward the high ceiling.

He could feel the beam travel through the air, and felt it come into contact with the ceiling. It offered little resistance and the beam easily punched through, incinerating the metal that the building was composed of. Once it fully cleared the opening, he released the beam from his hands and it slowly disappeared from the sky. The hole was easily twice the size of the ship, and the structure of the building seemed to groan and moan at its loss.

"Perfect," he said as he dusted his hands off on his shirt and ascended the staircase into the ship.

He found Gwen inspecting the control panel on the gravity machine, a curious and confused look on her face.

"We should depart before someone comes to investigate," the half-Saiyan teen said as he sat in the chair in front of the main control panel. He started flipping switches and pushing buttons, everything that was necessary to power up the ship and get it ready to lift off.

Gwen walked up behind him and the chair, and placed her hands on top of the seat's back. She closed her eyes tightly. "Proceed when you are ready," she said after a few seconds.

Gohan pressed another button and the engine rumbled to life. He pressed a few more buttons and the ship lifted from the ground and shot out of the hole in the roof.

As it cleared the roof, Gwen clenched her eyes even tighter, like she was deep in thought or concentrating hard. She let out a slight groan that sounded almost painful.

Gohan piloted the ship over to the small village and landed just outside of the main door. As soon as he cut the power to the engines, Gwen collapsed and fell to the ground. Gohan's sensitive Saiyan hearing detected her hitting the floor and he was at her side seconds after she went down.

"Gwen? Gwen? Are you ok?" he said as he shook her slightly. She was alive, but she was unconscious. He let out a sigh of relief that she was still breathing.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the short staircase. Once his foot touched the grass, he took off in a full run towards the village, while still being careful not to shake or disturb Gwen as much as possible.

As he neared the gate, it started to open, but not fast enough for the sprinting half-Saiyan teen, so he planted a foot and launched himself over the top. He landed softly inside the gate and again returned to his dash.

He headed straight for the hut he had slept in last night. He fumbled with the handle in his somewhat panicked state, but was eventually able to get it open after a few tries.

He placed her on the bed as gently as he could, then turned and ran for the door. He turned the handle and flung it open. He had to find Eric or Luann so they could help Gwen.

He was startled to see both of them standing in the open doorway.

"We sensed a disturbance in your energy signature," Eric said, his voice somewhat trailing off near the end as if inviting his visitor to speak and explain.

"It's Gwen…" he said as he moved out of their line of sight and pointed to the prone girl on the bed.

The look on Eric's face turned to one of shocked confusion, and Luann's face paled.

"What happened?" Luann asked accusingly, as if it was his fault.

"When we took off, she closed her eyes, and then when we landed, she collapsed. I carried her here as fast as I could and then was about to go looking for you," he pleaded his story to the worried mother.

Luann walked over to the prone green haired girl and placed her palms on Gwen's temples. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"She's fallen for him…" she whispered so quietly that Gohan's sensitive Saiyan hearing could barely even hear it, "I can't allow that…" A few seconds later, her eyes snapped open and locked onto the half-Saiyan teen. "You are no longer welcome here. Leave, now," her voice was cold, her tone unwavering, and her glare unblinking and unrelenting.

Gohan stared blankly at the lavender glare, fully in disbelief at what she had just said, "Wh… What?"

The anger was obvious on her face. "I will not allow my daughter to fall for a monkey," she mumled through clenched teeth, "You almost killed her. For that, you are no longer welcome here. Leave now and never return," her voice had now taken on a threatening tone, and her eyes started to glow their lavender color.

Gohan didn't know what to do. He just stood there for a few seconds. He looked at Eric, who immediately diverted his eyes to the floor, indicating that he agreed with Luann, or at least if he disagreed there was nothing he could do about it.

"Leave, now!" Luann said in a more enthusiastic and forceful voice, her eyes flaring an even brighter glow.

Tears started to form in eyes. What had he done? He hadn't done anything wrong. Why was she forcing him to leave?

"GO!" she screamed

Gohan bolted out the door of the small dwelling as tears started to streak down his cheeks. He ran all the way to his ship and up the miniature staircase. He fell to his knees on the deck as tears fell and wet the ground. Finally, he had found someone who understood him, someone that he liked to be around. He found someone that he lo-…

Did he love her? He had only known her a few days. But it had felt like so much longer than that. They understood each other, and they had connected with each other. She was so comforting to be around.

He clenched his fists and hit the ground. Why did he have to be a Saiyan? Again, judged because of what he is, not who he is. When will people get over the fact that he is Saiyan? He didn't choose to be this way, it's not his fault.

"What couldn't I just be normal?" he asked the ground in between tears. "DAMN YOU GOKU!" he screamed as loud as he could.

He stood and walked over to the console. He wanted to leave this place. It had been nothing but misery since he was taken here. He had found comfort and relaxation with Gwen, but now that was being ripped from his grasp.

Just like anything else that was good that had come to him. His father, multiple times, then his mother, then Sslaag, now Gwen. Even his friends have been taken from him, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, anyone that he had ever called a friend has died at least once.

Was he doomed to live a lonely life? Destined to die friendless? And it all seemed to revolve around the fact that he is Saiyan. He is the strongest fighter in the universe, and cursed to be alone forever.

He started entering the key sequence to lift off. The ship came to life. He was about to hit the final launch button, but something stopped his hand.

Did he really want to leave like this? And what would happen to Scat? If it wasn't for Scat, he would never have made his way out of the main complex. He owed a lot to that dog-man, and Scat had risked so much to help him. And now it was his turn to hold up his end of their bargain, it was his turn to help Scat.

But first he had to find him. He took a deep breath to steady his senses, then focused his ki towards to village.

But he couldn't feel Scat's presence.

He stretched out further, beyond the village and the hill.

But still no sign of Scat.

He concentrated as hard as he could and focused even further outwards, as far as his mind would let him.

He could feel the hangers, the patrol parties, even the wild animals… but still no Scat.

"Where could he have gone?" Gohan said as he opened his eyes and pressed the final button then walked away from the control panel. "Computer, activate gravity machine. Llevel: 200x's gravity."

The computer beeped its acknowledgement as the ship rumbled and it left the ground. The gravity machine started humming. He spread apart his feet and braced for the upcoming gravity wave.

Once he felt the familiar pull of the increased gravity, he started him normal exercise routine: one-handed pushups, inverted sit-ups, and running.

**AAAAA**

The world around was just a blur and fuzzy like a camera that was out of focus.

But slowly the sights were clearing. Familiar faces could be seen, and they all wore worried expressions.

"Thanks goodness your awake!" a voice was heard, but it sounded garbled and distorted. "Are you ok?" The voice was clearer, but still a little fuzzy

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 'Why am I so tired?' she thought. She tried to remember what happened and how she ended up here. She remembered the compound, the hanger, the ship…

"Gohan…" she mumbled a forced voice.

"What was that Gwen?" Luann asked

"What happened?" she was able to will herself to say.

"You overexerted yourself, you're lucky to be alive right now. You're not as indestructible as you think you are," Luann responded in a worried tone.

"Where's Gohan?"

Luann's face contorted into a sour, unhappy look. "That little bastard ran off. When you lost consciousness, he landed, opened the door and threw you out. Then he just took off and flew away."

Gwen was so confused, "But he said he would stay…" her voice trailed off.

"He must have just said that to get you to help him get his ship. Leave it to a Saiyan to use people like that." Luann said in an almost mocking tone.

"No, I won't believe it…" she pleaded, using what little energy she had left. Her heart was breaking, but she didn't have enough left in her to cry, even though she felt like if she did she would never stop.

"But that's how it happened," Luann said, sounding a little condescending.

Tears formed in Gwen's eyes. She had enjoyed their time together. She had felt their connection. They understood each other.

And it was nice having someone else to talk to, someone who was not a Keeper. Someone with different stories, with a different life.

Why did he have to lie to her like that? Why did he have to use her like that?

It couldn't be true, he wasn't like that.

But her mom would have to reason to lie to her…

'Why, Gohan? Why!?' she screamed over and over inside her head until she again slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. What is this well?

Last Time:

**A/N: ** Well everyone, its time for another chapter!! YEY!! Everyone party!! Haha, j/p… anyways, how is everyone doing? Things going well I hope? Anyways… Sorry about the length of time between updates… ive just been soo busy… and for that I apologize and hope that I haven't lost any readers because of it (even though I have a good feeling that I have / but I guess that's my fault, not theirs…) Anyways, just a heads up, but there are not that many chapters left in PartII, but I am still not going to tell you all how many… But some may start to figure it out… if you do, good for you cuz ur super smart, and if you don't, I hope I don't disappoint when the end comes.

So, now on to the next part, Review Responses!!

Shiva: Thanks for the praise, I truly appreciate it. It helps to know that you guys are there even when I cant update as often as I would like to… I hope that you like this chapter too!!

Ryota: Thanks for the review, I hope that you like this chapter too!

Neko: Thanks, and I hope this chapter is just as good!

So now… on to the story!!

**Last Time:**

And it was nice having someone else to talk to, someone who was not a Keeper. Someone with different stories, with a different life.

Why did he have to lie to her like that? Why did he have to use her like that?

It couldn't be true, he wasn't like that.

But her mom would have to reason to lie to her…

'Why, Gohan? Why!?' she screamed over and over inside her head until she again slipped into unconsciousness.

**WWWWW**

"You are no longer welcome here. Leave, now," her voice was cold, her tone unwavering, and her glare unblinking and unrelenting.

The anger was obvious on her face. "I will not allow my daughter to fall for a monkey," she mumbled through clenched teeth, "You almost killed her. For that, you are no longer welcome here. Leave now and never return," her voice had taken on a threatening tone, and her eyes started to glow their lavender color.

Luann's face faded from sight and was replaced by an unconscious Gwen. He reached up to touch her face, but as his hand neared, her face pulled away. The closer he came, the further she was pulled away.

Her eyes snapped open and he could hear her voice, "Why Gohan? Why?"

It was repeating over and over in such a hurt, pleading voice that tears started welling in his eyes.

Over and over again, each time sounding more frantic and more pained.

He opened his mouth to explain, but Gwen quickly disappeared and was replaced by Luann.

"Leave now," she said, "Not allow my daughter to fall for a monkey," venom dripped from every word. "You are not welcome here," her hate filled glowing lavender eyes narrowed even further.

Those three phrases replaced Gwen's voice, and were repeated over and over until they were overlapping each other, and none of the words could be made out and it sounded like an unintelligible, garbled mess.

And they kept getting louder and louder until the volume was making his head pound and his ears hurt. He clamped his hands over his ears to try and block the deafening racket, but it had no effect.

He closed his eyes and let out a scream of agony.

And then the noise was gone, and all was silent. He slowly removed his hands from his ears, fearing the noise would start again.

After a minute he finally relaxed his hands. His mind was still pounding, and he found it hard to think.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting in the workout area and the gravity machine was on, it was the only noise in the otherwise silent room. The pain in his head lessened until it faded away.

He felt warmth on his fingers, so he looked down and saw blood on them. Then he felt that same warmth on his cheeks, so he reached up and touched his cheek. He felt a gooey liquid on his cheek, and then traced it up his face to his ear.

"What was that?" he asked the silence as he traced his other hand up his other cheek, again discovering blood coming from his ears.

He had been exercising, but couldn't seem to get his mind off Gwen and Luann. So he decided to try something else, something to clear his mind. He had sat down and began to meditate. But a few minutes into his meditation, that weird thing happened.

It was like a dream, but it was so real. It was like they were really in front of him.

It was like before when Gwen was trying to get him to come out into space.

Maybe he should go back for Gwen? Just because Luann wanted him gone didn't mean that he had to go. Besides, Gwen wanted him to stay.

She had even asked him to stay, and seemed so happy when he agreed.

Did he do right by leaving?

He stood up and turned off the Gravity Machine, then walked over to the control panel. He sat in the chair in front of the panel.

Should he go back? Did Gwen really care about him? She had tricked him to make him travel into space. She put him in a place where he could get captured and held prisoner, and into a place where he could have been killed.

Vadin would have killed him if he didn't have that sash on, and Finkuso would have had him killed if Sslaag hadn't switched the bands.

If Gwen really cared for him and about his well being, why did she put him is such danger?

Why was life so difficult? Why was it so perplexing?

He was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He wished he had someone to talk to, but he knew if he said anything to anyone at home about what happened there, they would go crazy on him.

He stood from the chair and made his way down the ladder to the lower level. After preparing himself a small meal, he looked down at the ragged remains of his clothes he was still wearing. He hadn't even changed since he took off.

He removed them and dropped them to the floor.

A small ball of glowing light formed in his hand. He released the ki ball and incinerated the pile of clothes on the floor. He looked down at his wrist, at the band that was still attached to it. He didn't want to be reminded of that planet. He tried to use his fingers to pick at it, but had no luck in removing it. 'Great, a reminder of that place… I wonder if it will ever come off?' he thought as he picked at it some more, unable to even get it to move at all.

He hopped in the shower and let the hot water and steam relax his body and mind as much as it could.

When he was finished, he put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and crawled into bed.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered back to her. He wanted to forget and move on, but for some reason he just could not. He let out a sigh, finally giving in to the fact that he wouldn't easily be forgetting this past week.

He wanted to take a nap, he was tired. He closed his eyes to welcome sleep, but all he could think about was Gwen. He saw her face on the back of his eyelids, and heard her voice floating in his mind.

Eventually, he was able to calm his mind enough to drift into an uneasy sleep.

**AAAAA**

He woke up an hour later, even more tired than when he fell asleep.

He just couldn't seem to rest. He needed top burn some more energy. He went to the control console and sat in the chair. After pushing a button on the console, the screen flickered and it brought up a map of the known planets near where he was. He searched for a local planet that he could survive on, and one with very little life on it. There was one not to far away. He changed the direction of the ship, now he was heading straight for that planet.

He slowed as he neared the planet. The computer said that it was uninhabited, so he closed his eyes and focused his senses towards the planet. He could sense some plant and animal life on this side of the planet, but no other beings. He pressed the final buttons to initiate the landing sequence.

The ship touched down with a soft thud. He stood and walked over to the door. It hissed as it opened, and the world outside of his ship became visible.

It looked an awful lot like the area around his old house when he was young. Memories flooded into his mind, memories of the good times he had with his mother and father when he was just a small boy. Things were so much simpler back then, when his mom would make him study while he dad was out fishing.

That was another thing that he missed, fishing. He hadn't gone fishing since before Cell when he was hanging with his father and Krillin. That was definitely a peaceful time. Maybe he should take Goten fishing when he got home.

He stepped out of the ship and felt a slight cool breeze blow through the air. He focused his ki below himself and lifted a foot off the ground. He floated there for a few seconds before he lifted himself even higher and flew away from his ship.

That was something else that he hadn't done in a while. He hadn't just flown without a specific destination. The wind passing through his hair and across his bare chest felt nice, and the ground passing below at great speeds was a soothing sight. He wasn't going anywhere, just making a large loop around his ship.

"Well, let's get started," he said out loud to himself. He touched down about a half-mile from his ship. That was far enough to not have to worry about damaging it, but still close enough to keep an eye on it.

"Now, to burn some energy," he said as he spread apart his feet and bent slightly at the waist. A glowing blue-ish white aura flared around him. "It's not enough…" he said with a sigh. "I know…" he said as he clenched his fists and jumped straight to and Ascended Super Saiyan. That really drained him, he had never jumped straight to the Ascended level.

But it still wasn't enough for him to relax.

He roared with effort as he pushed his power level up, higher and higher. Dirt and dust around him swirled and lifted from the ground, along with chucks of the ground and a few plants. Cracks formed in the ground and spread from where he was standing. His feet sunk into the ground and his muscles bulged.

Then he reached his peak, and again he felt that hallow, empty, sickening feeling in his stomach. It made him feel nauseous, and almost made him collapse. There was something about this feeling though, something almost familiar, but new and different at the same time.

It almost felt like the first time he transformed into a Super Saiyan in the Room of Spirit and Time. But he never again felt that feeling after the first time.

But here it was again.

Had he reached a new level of Super Saiyan beyond an Ascended one? He didn't feel any different, so how could he? Could there be a level beyond an Ascended Super Saiyan?

He decided to give it a try. With his power at it max, he brought up a long buried memory of the Cell Juniors hurting his friends, of Frieza exploding Krillin, Cell killing Future Trunks…

He felt the fury, and focused his hate, rage, and anger.

But nothing happened.

He tried to push his power even higher, beyond his max, and then focused his rage again.

But still nothing happened.

Maybe it was just a coincidence that he felt like this? Maybe it was just because of how large his power had grown over the years and the stress it caused on his body?

No, it wasn't that. He didn't know how he was so sure, but he knew that wasn't the reason. But he wouldn't give up now. He had to figure out what this feeling was.

He closed his eyes and turned his senses inwards. He could sense and feel every beat of his heart, the fine hairs on his bare arms and torso swaying in the light breeze. He could even almost feel the blood coursing through his veins or the air entering and leaving his lungs.

He directed his senses towards the empty feeling in his stomach. It felt like a hole in his gut, as if nothing was there, just like the void back on Yaketsu. Could this be related? He felt around the edges of the cavity.

Then he felt something. It was faint, but it was a feeling. He focused everything he had on that one point. What he felt nearly knocked him off his feet.

While at first it seemed like a hole, it actually in fact was more like a closed well, and inside that well was what seemed like an almost infinite source of energy.

If only he could find a way into that well, the results would be unfathomable!

He had to find a way in. He used his senses to poke and prod, to feel and press, to move and push. He didn't know how long he stood there for, but eventually the well disappeared and he dropped back into his base form. He fell to his hands and knees on the ground, sweat dripping from his face and exposed chest and back as he was panting in exhaustion.

He collapsed and lay there on the ground, unable to catch his breath, as his vision started to blur and his head began pounding. He closed his eyes against the pain, and quickly fell into unconsciousness.


	16. Training Troubles

Last Time:

**A/N: **Well, how is everyone doing? Everyone having a good few weeks since we last met? I hope that this is a good amount of time between updates, because I am trying to get better at this for all you readers. I know for a while that I was lacking in updates and I am trying to make it up to you by finishing out PartII in a timely manner. And just a few more chapters left… I hate to break everyone's hearts…. But so far, I have nothing of PartIII written.

So I open the floor again, who would be interesting in reading a Part III? If enough people are interested, then I will continue, but if no one would want to read it, then I will end here. So just let me know, k?

Anyways, on to the Reviews:

Ryota: Like always, thanks for the compliments, they are greatly appreciated. And I am glad that I am able to bring you something new, that is what I am striving to do, not to just regurgitate the same story that everyone else has. So I had to think of something fresh and new, and I hope that I am doing that well. But anyways, thanks for the continued patronage!!

ClassicBeauty: Welcome back! I thought that it had been a while since I heard from you. I thought you ran away or were protesting because I hadn't updated in so long. Turns out that I was wrong, and that's a good thing. I understand how life can just runaway from us, and take up all the time we would like to be doing other things, but its cool, I'm just glad to have you back, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Shiva: Thanks for the compliments, like always. I appreciate the continued support.

So now, I think that I am out of stuff to say, so for now, on to the story!!

**Last Time:**

He didn't know how long he stood there for, but eventually the well disappeared and he dropped back into his base form. He fell to his hands and knees on the ground; sweat dripping from his face and exposed chest and back as he was panting in exhaustion.

He collapsed and lay there on the ground, unable to catch his breath, as his vision started to blur and his head began pounding. He closed his eyes against the pain, and quickly fell into unconsciousness.

**WWWWW**

His eyes snapped open. His keen Saiyan hearing picked up a low rumbling noise in the distance. He blinked a few times to clear the blurriness from his vision as he raised himself onto his hands and knees. He could sense that he was no longer alone on this small planet. Someone had followed him, and they were landing near his ship.

He pushed his power level as far down as he could and ran towards his ship as quickly and quietly as possible. He wanted to know why they were here before he made his appearance to them.

The other ship was odd looking, almost like a giant baseball cap. He felt no one inside of that ship, but he did sense them inside of his. He ran over to the door and stood just outside of his, his back on the wall of his globe shaped space craft. He could hear people inside talking, but even with his Saiyan senses, he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He peaked around the doorway and found that they were not on the top level, so he entered as quietly as he could. As he neared the ladder to the lower level, the voices became clear.

"Soldier! Report!" shouted a voiced that sounded a little off, like it was coming from a speaker or an intercom.

"Well, sir," responded a shaky voice, "There is no one here. The ship is just empty. There's some clothes and food, but that's it. Nothing I can see looks like it is worth anything, or carries any value."

Gohan heard a faint click and wondered what it was, but dismissed any further thought.

"Well then," the speaker voice barked back, "take everything back to the ship. When you are done, destroy anything you leave behind."

Gohan could hear someone behind him, trying to sneak up on him. He could smell a faint metallic scent. 'A knife? Or maybe a gun?' he thought as a smirk found his lips.

The person got closer, and when Gohan sensed him to be only a few feet away, he spun as fast as he could.

He saw a cocked back arm holding a dagger about as long as the half-Saiyan's forearm.

When the intruder saw him spin, the cocked arm was released.

Gohan caught the wrist holding the blade, the point only a few inches from sliding between his ribs.

The person holding the blade was dressed in a long maroon robe that touched the ground with a hood that was up over the person's head, and a black scarf wrapped around the face. The only things visible were piercing red eyes and hands.

Gohan squeezed and the blade fell from the intruder's shattered wrist. When it hit the ground, the loud metallic clink silenced the voices on the lower deck.

Gohan twisted the wrist in his hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

A deafening high pitch screech was released from behind the black scarf. Gohan flipped the intruder around into a head-lock so his hold was more secure. The voices came up the ladder and once a maroon hood peaked up through the hole, Gohan threw a quick kick. The maroon hood barely dodged the swift attack, then sprung upwards and landed on the ground in a crouched position. A second one below sprung up and landed next to the first.

The two standing across from him were easily a head and shoulders taller than he was, and they both wore the same outfit as the one that he held.

The one he held threw a high aimed kick. Gohan easily dodged it, but it distracted him enough for the intruder to wiggle out of the hold. The three looked at each other and spread out, forming a triangle around the half-Saiyan teen. They all started moving, making circles around him at different speed and in different directions while weaving in and out of each other.

Gohan's eyes followed the ones that passed in front of him, waiting for one to make a move.

One lunged at his back, moving with greater speed than the half-Saiyan had expected.

But it wasn't fast enough. He threw out his elbow and dropped into a crouch to avoid the high aimed punch. As his elbow intersected with ribs, he heard a snapping sound. The impact brought the charging intruder to his knees, holding his stomach and unable to breathe or move. Then the intruder fell to the ground and started twitching.

The other two stopped moving a stared in amazement.

Gohan stood to his full height. "Leave," he ordered in a cold, threatening voice that left no room for argument as he threw a glare that would have made Vegeta proud.

The two remaining intruders stared moving in circles again. He was tired of their games.

As one moved from behind him to his right side, Gohan lunged with a back hand fist that connected across the neck of the tall intruder, sending him skipping across the ground and into the wall. The one remaining intruder stopped moving and started backing away slowly.

Gohan turned his gaze to the one left standing. As soon as his black eyes met with the light grey eyes of the intruder, the man in maroon broke out in a run towards the door. 'Why do they attack and then run when I fight back?' Gohan thought with a mental sigh.

He planted one foot on the ground and pushed off towards the fleeing intruder. In the few seconds it had taken him to close the gap, he had lowered his shoulder, which connected with the back of the intruder, sending him flying out the door and into a distant tree outside the ship.

He walked back towards the one downed first, finding him still face-first on the ground. He picked the unconscious intruder up by the back of his robe and threw him out the door.

Then he then made his way to the other one, which lay on its back across the ship. He picked this one up by the collar of the robe, and as he did, its hood fell off its limp bobbling head.

The face looked like it might belong to a human, so he pulled the scarf down and off, revealing the intruder's full face.

He looked identical to a young human male with short spiky brown hair, and an odd looking tattoo on his forehead.

The half-Saiyan teen tilted the man's head forward to get a better look at the tattoo. It was a fancy, ornate looking M that went across his full forehead.

"What an odd tattoo…" he whispered as he launched this one through the door also.

"Maybe this isn't a good place to train…" he said to himself as he closed the door and initiated the launch sequence.

The engines rumbled as he activated the gravity machine as began his training.


	17. A New Destination

Last Time:

**A/N: **Well, Good news!! Another chapter is ready and here!! I am sorry that it is so short, but it just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. So, on to the reviews!!

Shiva: Here is another update for you, I hope you like it!

ClassicBeauty: Wow, this was a really fast update!! I hope you like it!

Ryota: No, Gohan never seems to catch a break, at least not if I have any control over it… wait, I do!! HAHAHA!! And thanks for the compliments.

Shway: Thanks for the compliment, I really try to make the best story for my readers

And now that that's over, on to the story!!

**Last Time: **

"What an odd tattoo…" he whispered as he launched this one through the door also.

"Maybe this isn't a good place to train…" he said to himself as he closed the door and initiated the launch sequence.

The engines rumbled as he activated the gravity machine as began his training.

**WWWWW**

"Alert: Destination nearing, ETA: 1 Hour."

He heard the warning, but just rolled over.

"Alert: Destination nearing, ETA: 30 Minutes."

This time, the sleeping half-Saiyan rolled out of bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom. After he finished his quick shower, he went to the closet. He picked out a white long sleeve shirt and a green gi and quickly put them on.

"Alert: Destination nearing, ETA: 5 Minutes."

He went up to the main deck and sat in the chair. His fingers flew across the panel as he pushed the needed buttons to turn off the alarm and input the land sequence. A few minutes later, the ship touched down with a small thud. He walked over to the door and took a deep breath.

The door hissed as it opened, the bright daylight beyond temporarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted to the vividness, the sky and the grass came into view.

He stepped out of the ship and heard some crying. He turned his head to the source, and felt an impact in his stomach, that knocked him on his back.

"Gohan! Your back! I missed you so much! Where did you go? What did you do? Did you bring me anything? Did you get any stronger? How strong are you?..."

The blazing string of questions from the two pint-sized half-Saiyans made his head spin.

"Goten, Trunks, calm down…." He said as he stood back up. "I missed you both too. Did you keep everyone safe while I was gone?"

The Twin Terrors grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Gohan! Welcome back, I missed you," said a choked up female voice.

"I missed you too Bulma. How is everything?"

She ran up and gave him a hug.

'Odd…' he thought, 'I've never seen her act like this before.'

"Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

Tears were falling from her eyes. "I was just so worried about you…" her voice trailed off.

'Just how much did she know?' he thought as he watched the tears fall from her eyes. "Sheesh, you all act like I was gone for a year! I was only gone for three weeks!"

"You know I worry about you, kid. I always have," she said as her tears were replaced by a some what sly smirk. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"On the way to Old Namek, I had some ship problems that forced me to stop on a nearby planet. When I was there, I fixed the ship and stayed for a little while to get to know the people. Then I came back." He didn't realize how overly defensive he sounded, like she was accusing him of something and he was trying to lie his way out of it. Even though that is exactly what was happening…

But Bulma caught it too. She figured she would ask about later in private. "Come on, I want to hear all about your trip," she said, trying to hide her sly smile.

'This ought to be good. I wonder what he comes up with? I know something happened, I wonder if he will tell me what it was?' she wondered as she led him into the house. She sat him on the couch in the lounge room and asked how the ship held up.

"The gravity machine worked perfectly. And I can tell it helped me out," As he said that, the Twin Terror's eyes lit up.

"Really?" They both asked in unison, "How strong are you?"

He winked at them and said, "That's my secret."

Both little faces sunk in depression, "Aww man, I hate adults…" Trunks said and Goten just looked at his big brother with a sad face.

"Can't you show us, please?" Goten pleaded with the teen.

Another wink from Gohan, "We'll see, ok?" was his response.

Bulma interrupted before the Twin Terrors could continue. "Can you two leave us alone for a few minutes so we can talk?" she asked in a firm tone that left no room for them to discuss.

Unhappily, the two stood and left.

"So, what happened?" she asked as soon as the door closed behind the two boys. Gohan told his lie again, and she still didn't buy it. "Yeah, I know that, but what REALLY happened?" she asked as the door same door the boys left through opened behind him. Bulma looked up like she was expecting someone to be there. When Gohan didn't answer, she asked again. "What happened? You can tell me, I'll understand. I know something happened, why won't you tell me what it was?"

"I already told you what happened, and that's ALL that happened."

"Alright, brat, spill it!" Vegeta barked from behind Gohan as he walked around to Gohan's front. "Something about you is different, I can sense it in your energy. So, what happened?"

"Nothing!" Gohan yelled back as he stood up, "How many times do I have to say it for it to get through your think skulls and into your pea-sized brains? Now leave me ALONE!" he shouted as he stormed from the room.

Bulma looked at her husband, "I just don't know what's wrong with him…" her voice trailed off.

Vegeta just smiled. He had seen this type of reaction and felt this type of energy disturbance before, and it could only mean one of two things: he had met someone, or he had his heart broken.

When Vegeta didn't answer, Bulma continued, "He just hasn't been the same since Goku died fighting Cell."

"DAMN IT WOMAN! I thought I told you never to mention that low class clown around me!" He shouted as he, too, stormed from the room.

Bulma buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Men…" she said as she walked over to the door to follow her husband.

**WWWWW**

**A/N:**

Well, I have some good news and some bad news… Which first…. Hmmm… Maybe the good first, that way the bad won't seem as bad…

So, the good news is that I have started to write Part III!! Hopefully, I should soon have enough written to make a full chapter!! Isn't that great??

And now to shatter you recently raised spirits with the bad news… If you haven't figured it out already, this is the end of Part II. It made a great run, but I think that it is time to end it here…

I hope to soon have something written that I can post on Part III, and I hope to see you all there!! I look forward to it!!


	18. A Note From The Author

Well, it is over, but I am just putting this here to let everyone who has an alert of favorite that Part III is up!!!! That was quick, huh? Anyways, this is just to let you know the first chapter of Part III is up, just follow the links to Part III

So, here I will at least put the review responses, so here they are!!

All: Thank you so much for helping me write this story, To Shaggy and everyone else, let me explain a little behind my motivation, since Shaggytwin asked, I might as well let everyone know what is going on in my mind, so here it goes.

The reason that it started this story so Angst-y was because I started writing when I was mad, sort of like an outlet, but then I caught on and enjoyed writing this, not just as an outlet for anger, but as a test of my creativity, and an outlet for my ideas. Then when I found that people were actually reading, I took it almost as a challenge to make the story better, because I want to deliver the best that I can. You are taking time out of your busy lives to read this, so I am taking time to make this as good as possible. I am just glad that you liked it.

Shiva: Thanks for the compliments; I am glad that you liked it. I hope that you like Part III just as much. Go take a look at Part III, and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon!

Ryota: Better get off the pencil before you get lead poisoning!!! AHH!!! I'll try to make some of the others as real as I tried to make Gohan, and I hope that I can do that well too! Come to Part III, and I hope that you like it!

ClassicBeauty: Part III is up, come take a look at it, I hope that you like it as much as you liked Part II!!

Shaggytwin: Originally, it was headed to some more Gohan/Gwen than it had, but something told me that this seemed like the way to help me out further down the line, you will see what I mean if you continue on to Part III. Anyways, thanks for the compliments and I hope you enjoy Part III

Killer: Thanks


End file.
